Dead Batt
by aprianor007
Summary: Rated : Semi-M Dead Batt adalah nama permainan yang di mana pemainnya saling menghajar satu sama lain, permainan yang ilegal bahkan memiliki banyak peserta.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Final Fantasy (IV, VII, VIII, X, XII, XIII) - Square Enix, Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece - Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima dan karakter lainnya bukan milik Author.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, terlalu singkat alias alur kecepatan bin suka-suka Author, newbie.

Note : If you read this, please give me your comment. :)

Main Pairing : Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

~ Summary ~

Ada sebuah kota besar yang bernama Midgar salah satu kota terbesar pertama yang berada di benua Alvarez, kota yang terkenal dengan kemajuan dan kekayaannya, dan juga tentram. Namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah keburukan yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, yaitu pertarungan yang membuat pemainnya masuk rumah sakit bahkan ada juga yang meninggal, game pertarungan itu disebut dengan 'Dead Batt', di mana pertarungan yang hanya mempunyai satu aturan yaitu siapa yang K.O/Dead/Menyerah dia yang kalah, permainan atau pertarungan yang tidak memandang pria ataupun wanita. Pertarungan yang di lakukan setiap malam, terkadang ada pertarungan yang di lakukan di atas ring tapi biasanya itu di adakan oleh pengusaha kaya yang mengadakan acara tersebut atau biasa di bilang tournament dan juga di adakan dengan iseng-iseng atau di tantang namun hal ini biasanya di lakukan di bar, jalanan, parkiran kosong, dan gedung kosong, alias di luar tournament. Bukan hanya di Midgar, di kota lainnya dan benua lainnya juga memiliki permainan mematikan tersebut, setiap peserta yang mengikuti permainan tersebut di pastikan memiliki klub, namun juga ada sebagian pemain tidak memiliki klub dengan alasan tersendiri.

Chapter 01 - Dark World

11.35 PM

Seorang pria dengan jaket hitam, rambut hitam panjang kebelakang yang menyisakan sehelai poni di depan wajahnya, pipi kirinya bekas sayatan pisau berbentuk 'x' yang cukup kecil, iris mata birunya yang cukup terang menyaingi sinar bulan. Pria itu sedang berjalan di jalanan kecil yang sunyi sambil melihat kiri-kanan untuk melihat-lihat.

Namun setelah berjalan sekitar 30 meter pria itu melihat sebuah bar, pria itupun masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Setelah memasuki bar ia melihat keramaian di tengah-tengah ruangan bar tersebut.

"Hajar dia!"

"Tendang!"

"AMBIL INI!"

Teriakan orang-orang terdengar di mana-mana, pria yang penasaran tersebutpun memasuki ketengah-tengah keramaian hingga ia melihat wilayah yang sengaja di kosongkan dan tersisa dua orang di tengah-tengah itu sedang berkelahi.

'Brugghhh' 'Bruuaagghhh'

Pria dengan surai merah muda seperti landak menendang pria dengan surai hitam panjang hingga membuat tiang kayu retak.

'Brruuaaaghh'

Pria dengan surai merah muda kembali menendang muka pria dengan surai hitam panjang yang sudah bonyok tersebut.

Pria surai merah muda itupun jongkok lalu menjambak rambut pria surai hitam panjang dan mendongkakan kepalanya menatap pria surai merah muda tersebut lalu menyeringai merendahkan.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku Rogue. Berapa kalipun kau datang menantangku, kau takkan bisa."

Ucap pria surai merah muda tersebut kepada pria surai hitam panjang yang bernama Rogue tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"Ckhh,, si-siapa ta-tau! Natsu."

Balas Rogue meremehkan kepada Natsu yang masih menjambaknya dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat. Namun Rogue tak bisa bergerak lagi akibat terkena banyak pukulan dan benturan akibat pertarungannya dengan Natsu.

Natsu'pun melepaskan jambakannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Rogue yang masih tersandar lemah di tiang kayu yang retak akibat pertarungannya tersebut.

Para penontonpun bubar dan kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing ada sebagian mendekati Natsu menyoraki kemenangannya, ada yang minum, dan hal lainnya hingga melupakan Rogue yang tergeletak lemah dan tak berdaya.

Pria jaket hitam yang melihat perkelahian yang telah usai tersebutpun berjalan mendekati Rogue dan membantunya berdiri dengan menggandengnya. Rogue yang masih sedikit sadarpun melihat ke arah pria tersebut.

"Si,, Ukhh.."

Rogue ingin bertanya namun terputus karena mengeluh sakit akibat rasa sakit yang terdapat di bagian perut kirinya. Pria yang menggandeng Rogue tersebut mendudukan sekaligus menyandarkan Rogue di pojok bar, dan Pria itupun duduk di sebelah Rogue.

"Memalukan sekali bila kalah di 'Dead Batt' bukan ?"

Pria tersebutpun memulai pembicaraan dengan Rogue yang lemas.

"Ckk.."

Rogue hanya membalasnya dengan berdecis kesal, merasa bahwa ia di remehkan. Rogue adalah salah satu dari 'Orang Mengerikan' di 'dunia gelap', tentu sangat di rendahkan bila ia di katakan 'memalukan' kepada pria yang tidak di ketahui tersebut.

"Haha, jangan serius begitu. Aku tau kau, kau Rogue Chineyy bukan ? Salah satu dari 100 'Orang Mengerikan' di 'dunia gelap' ini. Salah satunya adalah Natsu Draggneel yang kau lawan barusan."

Jelas pria tersebut di tambah cengiran yang seakan sedang berbicara dengan orang biasa.

"..."

Rogue hanya diam tak merespon penjelasan pria tersebut, namun ia mengerti bahwa pria itu mengenali dunia gelap. Sepertinya pria itu bukan orang biasa, mengetahui tentang dunia gelap seakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang mengikuti setiap kegiatan dunia gelap.

"Namaku Zack, salam kenal."

Zack'pun mengenalkan dirinya kepada Rogue. Rogue yang tubuhnya sedikit merasa agak mendinganpun mulai angkat suara.

"Ouu, sepertinya kau mengetahui semuanya. Siapa kau ?"

Tanya Rogue dengan suara yang pelan.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya mengetahuinya saja dari orang-orang sekitar. Karena aku penasaran oleh karena itu aku kemari."

Jelas Zack dengan polos.

"..."

Rogue hanya diam mendengar jawaban Zack, ternyata Zack hanya mendengar dari orang sekitar.

Zack yang melihat lambang alias tato yang tertempel di lengan Rogue'pun bertanya.

"Tato ini, apa maksudnya ?"

"Lambang klub."

"Souka, jadi kau dari sebuah klub rupanya."

"Yaa, aku dari Sabertooth"

"Souka, jadi kau dari Sabertooth rupanya. Jadi kalian juga memiliki klub ya ?"

"Benar, setiap peserta Dead Batt memiliki klub. Ada banyak klub di dunia."

"Ouuu,, apa ada klub terkuat ?"

"Ada 5 klub terkuat bila di dunia, salah satunya klub Fairy Tail yang di anggotakan Natsu."

"Apa saja nama-nama klub tersebut ?"

Rogue sedikit waspada dengan Zack, lalu ia menatap Zack dengan tajam seakan ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zack. Karena belakangan ini pihak kepolisian tidak lagi memergoki bar dan gedung-gedung yang mencurigakan yaitu yang berhubungan dengan Dead Batt, karena hal itu para peserta Dead Batt waspada kalau ada polisi atau agen yang menyamar menerobos masuk dunia gelap.

Zack yang mengerti kewaspadaan Rogue'pun menjelaskan kalau ia bukan orang yang perlu di waspadai untuk membujuk Rogue menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menatap Rogue cukup serius.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bukan seseorang yang perlu kau waspadai. Lagian aku juga mulai tertarik dengan game ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut serta, tapi aku perlu banyak informasi tentang dark world ini."

Rogue yang merasa kalau Zack bukan orang mencurigakanpun menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, dari 5 klub terkuat tersebut yaitu :

\- Dengan urutan pertama 'Emperor Sea' yang di ketuai oleh Kaido sekaligus bos dari perusahaan terkenal di dunia gelap milik Donquixote Family.

\- Lalu di belakangnya 'Spriggan' yang di ketuai oleh Zeref Dragneel kakak dari Natsu Dragneel.

\- Di urutan ketiga 'Akatsuki' yang di ketuai oleh Uchiha Madara.

\- Di urutan keempat di duduki oleh 'Revolision' di ketuai oleh Monkey D. Dragon sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Monkey Croops yang sangat sukses di dunia dan dunia gelap yang menyaingi perusahaan Donquixote.

\- dan yang kelima di duduki oleh 'Fairy Tail' yang di ketuai oleh Preitch Purehito biasa di panggil Hades. Fairy Tail juga termasuk klub yang menerima tugas pembunuhan dari kliennya, bisa di bilang Fairy Tail adalah organisasi pembunuh bayaran terkejam. Itulah alasan kenapa Fairy Tail termasuki 5 klub terkuat. Di belakang 5 klub tersebut adalah klub yang sederhana namun juga di takutkan termasuk Saber."

Zack yang mendengar tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"'Akatsuki', aku pernah dengar. Apa kau tidak punya info lebih ?"

Tanya Zack, dan Rogue hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hmm,, apa aku bisa ikut denganmu ?"

Rogue yang mendengar tawaran Zack'pun meliriknya, lalu Rogue'pun menghela nafas.

"Huhhh,, maksudmu bergabung dengan Saber ?"

Zack hanya mengangguk riang menjawab pertanyaan Rogue.

"Saber terletak di benua Isgar aku ke sini hanya untuk menantang Natsu."

"Kita buat cabangnya saja bagaimana ? Selama kau di sini kita bisa cari anggota bukan ?"

"Entahlah, aku akan menghubungi Stingg, kalau dia meperbolehkannya aku akan membuatnya. Tapi sebelum aku merecrutmu apa kau bisa berkelahi ?"

Rogue menatap Zack dengan serius, untuk memastikan bahwa Zack benar-benar ingin masuk Sabertooth dan dunia gelap.

"Baiklah, akan ku buktikan. Akan ku tantang Natsu Dragneel itu."

Zack'pun berdiri dan berjalan ke tangga menuju lantai dua untuk menemui Natsu dan menantangnya, Rogue hanya terdiam dan sedikit tersentak mendengar dan melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Zack.

'Semoga beruntung' ucap Rogue dalam batin.

Zack melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat dan menyisakan baju kaos berwarna hitam, lalu ia berlari cukup cepat menuju ke arah Natsu yang sedang asik di kerumbungi wanita setelah berjarak kira-kira 1 meter dari Natsu, Zack'pun meloncat dan menendang kepala Natsu seperti bola.

'Bughhh' 'Bruagkkk'

Natsu'pun terlempar beberapa puluh senti dan kepala belakangnyapun terhempas. Sontak membuat orang sekitar berhamburan ke samping dan memberi ruang untuk Zack dan Natsu.

"Wahh,, ada yang menentang Natsu"

"Benar,, pemula sepertinya"

"Ayo taruhan, aku milih si pemula itu"

"Ayo, aku milih Natsu"

Para penontonpun akhirnya taruhan sebagian besar banyak yang memilih Natsu dan sisanya Zack si Pemula tersebut.

"Arrkkhhh...!"

Natsu'pun teriak kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya, namun hanya sebentar setelah itu iapun berdiri dan melihat ke arah Zack dengan tatapan marah.

"Teme,, apa masalahmu Sialan !"

'Kreekk' 'kreekkk'

Zack mengepalkan tangannya dan membunyikan gerepokan tangannya seakan memberi tanda bahwa itu masih pemanasan.

"Tidak ada, hanya menantangmu. Apa kau takut ?"

Ucap Zack dengan mengespresikan wajah meremehkan.

"Huhh!?" "Takut !?" "Kau pikir kau siapa ? Pemula!"

Kali ini Natsu memberikan seringaian meremehkan kepada Zack.

"Hajarrr...!"

Ucap para penonton yang berada di pinggiran.

"Natsu-san AMBIL INI!"

Salah satu penontonpun melemparkan (memberikan) barang kepada Natsu, Natsu'pun menangkap barang tersebut dan yang di pegang Natsu saat ini adalah kayu pemukul bola baseball, di lihat itu kayu masih bagus dari mana para penonton membawanya ? Aneh.

"HAAAHHH!"

Natsu'pun berlari kearah Zack dan menyerang Zack dengan kayu baseball tersebut secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah, namun serangan itu di hindari Zack dengan mudah.

'Bughh' Terdengar suara benturan kayu baseball milik Natsu dengan lantai kayu tersebutpun membuat Natsu semakin geram karena serangannya meleset.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan Zack'pun menangkap tangan kanan Natsu lalu Zack melempar Natsu ke arah salah satu penonton otomatis membuat Natsu berlari dengan sendirinya. Natsu'pun di dekap oleh penonton tersebut dan Zack'pun berlari kearah Natsu yang sedang di dekap oleh penonton lalu meloncat dan menendang dada Natsu dengan kakinya yang di lapisi sepatu sport hitam.

'Bughhh'

"Arghhh"

Ucap Natsu kesakitan, namun Natsu belum menyerah iapun langsung berdiri dan memukul lengan kiri Zack dengan kayu baseball yang masih ia pegang.

'Bughhh' 'Prakkk'

"Arghhhkkkk..!" teriak Zack kesakitan dan membuatnya terjatuh sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang memar.

Kayu baseball tersebutpun ikut patah akibat serangan Natsu yang cukup keras.

Di saat Zack kesakitan Natsu menendangi Zack dengan terus-terusan yang hanya di tangkis oleh Zack dengan kedua lengannya.

"HAAAAA!"

Zack yang marahpun menangkap kaki Natsu dan menariknya hingga membuat Natsu terjatuh.

'Baghhkk'

Zack dengan cepat berdiri dan menindih Natsu lalu memukuli wajah Natsu terus-terusan namun Natsu juga ikut memukuli wajah Zack.

'Bugh' 'bugh' bugh' 'bugh' 'bugh' 'bugh'...

Zack'pun akhirnya mencekek leher Natsu lalu ia meloncatkan kakinya ke udara lalu menyatukan kedua lututnya dan mengempaskannya ke perut Natsu hingga membuat Natsu muntah darah dan membuat lantai kayupun retak.

'Brugggghhh' 'Prakkk'

"Arghhh"

Zack berdiri lalu melihat Natsu yang kelelahan.

"Huh, huh, huh" "hah, hah, hah, hah"

Zack hanya ngos-ngosan akibat perkelahian tersebut dan di iringi Natsu yang babak belur dan berdarah namun masih hidup.

"Sepertinya aku menang! Hehh.."

Ucap Zack sambil menyeringai kemenangan.

"Ckk"

Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan desisan kesal.

Tanpa Zack pedulikan, iapun kembali kelantai bawah untuk menemui Rogue namun di halangi oleh para penonton yang menggerumunginya.

"Siapa namamu pemula ?"

Tanya salah satu orang yang menggerumunginya itu namun ada sebagian orang yang menawarkan minuman karena orang tersebut menang taruhan karena telah memilihnya, namun di tolak oleh Zack.

Saat Zack ingin menuruni tangga ia melihat ada 2 ladys yang sedang duduk di pagar tangga dengan pakaian minim dan terlihat sexy.

"Lihat siapa jagoan di sini sekarang ?"

Ucap ladys bersurai merah muda panjang.

"Tak di sangka kau menang melawannya, Zack"

Ucap Ladys yang bersurai hitam pendek.

"Dan tak di sangka juga, dua gadis manis seperti kalian akan menjadi lacur di sini."

Balas Zack tanpa menengok ke arah dua ladys tersebut, namun jalan Zack di halau oleh mereka dengan sengaja lalu mereka memeluk kedua tangan Zack dan mengelus pipi Zack seakan menggodanya.

"Ayolah Zack, jagoan harus di layani bukan ?"

Bisik menggoda ladys bersurai hitam pendek.

Sedangkan ladys yang bersurai merah muda panjang hanya menciumi leher Zack manja.

"Ayolah, Yuffie, Serah kalian tidak membuat ku tertarik sama sekali."

Zack'pun dengan lembut mendorong Yuffie (surai hitam pendek) dan Serah (surai merah muda panjang) menjauh, lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju lantai bawah.

"Jika kau mau layanan, kami siap melayanimu jagoan pemula."

Ucap Yuffie sedikit teriak di tambah senyuman menggoda, dan hanya di balas Zack dengan lambaian tangan.

Rogue yang melihat Zack datang menghampirinyapun memberikan seringaian senang, seakan hal baik sedang terjadi kepadanya.

"Lihat siapa yang jagoan penghasil uang sekarang ?"

Ucap Rogue menggoda lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Sepertinya kau menang taruhan, jadi bisa kau bagi denganku ?"

Ucap Zack sambil ingin mengambil uang yang di pegang Rogue namun dengan cepat Rogue memasukkan kembali uang tersebut ke dalam sakunya dan menyeringai senang.

"Uang ini kita kumpulkan lalu kita gunakan untuk membangun klub cabang, aku sudah menghubungi Stingg dan dia menyetujuinya, lalu kau.."

Ucap Rogue terputus.

"Di terima sebagai anggota ?"

Tanya Zack.

'Klekk'

Rogue'pun menjentikkan jarinya dan menunjukkannya telunjuknya ke arah Zack menandakan kalau dia benar.

"Baiklah, besok temui aku di sini."

Rogue'pun berdiri namun sedikit kesakitan akibat perkelahiannya dengan Natsu yang belum sembuh total.

"Lebih baik kau tidur di rumahku."

Zack'pun dengan cepat menggandeng Rogue yang sempoyongan.

"Kau gila !"

Ucap Rogue sedikit kesal.

"Melihatmu seperti ini sangat tidak enak bagiku, lebih baik kau tidur di rumahku lalu setelah itu besok kita lakukan pencarian anggotanya."

Zack'pun membawa Rogue keluar bar.

#Bersambung

{{ Owari }}

Kepanjang ya ? Iyalah.. Sengaja di panjangin biar greget baca'ny walaupun isinya kurang greget.. :v

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game PS2 yang berjudul 'Def Jam Vendeta', karakter, kota, dan benua di satukan agar lebih terlihat banyak.

Masih kurang greget buat adegan Action'ny karena bingung setiap gerakan yang mau di tuliskan bagaimana gitu, jadi saya masih banyak belajar buat tulisan berbentuk pertarungan/perkelahian dengan membaca cerita lainnya, jadi kalau ada yang ingin di lanjutkan mungkin di lanjutkan kalau gk ada yaudah paling ntar bisa minta di hapus.

Sementara Fic 'First Love' di tunda dulu untuk buat nih Fic Crossover.. :D

Tinggalkan reviewnya ya gan.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Final Fantasy (IV, VII, VIII, X, XII, XIII) - Square Enix, Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece - Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima dan karakter manga/anime/game lainnya bukan milik Author.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, terlalu singkat alias alur kecepatan bin suka-suka Author, newbie.

Note : If you read this, please give me your comment. :)

Main Pairing : Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

~ Summary ~

Ada sebuah kota besar yang bernama Midgar salah satu kota terbesar pertama yang berada di benua Alvarez, kota yang terkenal dengan kemajuan dan kekayaannya, dan juga tentram. Namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah keburukan yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, yaitu pertarungan yang membuat pemainnya masuk rumah sakit bahkan ada juga yang meninggal, game pertarungan itu disebut dengan 'Dead Batt', di mana pertarungan yang hanya mempunyai satu aturan yaitu siapa yang K.O/Dead/Menyerah dia yang kalah, permainan atau pertarungan yang tidak memandang pria ataupun wanita. Pertarungan yang di lakukan setiap malam, terkadang ada pertarungan yang di lakukan di atas ring tapi biasanya itu di adakan oleh pengusaha kaya yang mengadakan acara tersebut atau biasa di bilang tournament karena perlu hiburan, dan juga di adakan dengan iseng-iseng atau di tantang namun hal ini biasanya di lakukan di bar, jalanan, parkiran kosong, dan gedung kosong, alias di luar tournament. Bukan hanya di Midgar, di kota lainnya dan benua lainnya juga memiliki permainan mematikan tersebut, setiap peserta yang mengikuti permainan tersebut di pastikan memiliki klub, namun juga ada sebagian pemain tidak memiliki klub dengan alasan tersendiri.

Chapter 02 - Organisasi Keamanan

~ 06.48 AM ~

"Hoooaaaammmmmm" "Eummmmm"

Zack terbangun dari tidurnya dan iapun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, lalu melihat jam dinding yang menempel di dinding sebelah kasurnya. Setelah melihat jam iapun berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela kamarnya dan membuka gonder jendela, namun karena sedikit silau akibat sinar matahari Zack'pun menyipitkan matanya sambil menguceknya dengan pelan. Setelah pandangan mata Zack cukup jelas iapun membuka jendela kamarnya agar udara pagi dapat masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Zack berbalik untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi namun hal tersebut di jedanya karena ia melihat Rogue masih tertidur di bawah. Tentu saja Rogue masih tertidur, akibat perkelahiannya melawan Natsu tadi malam membuatnya terkapar kelelahan dan perlu beristirahat yang banyak untuk memulihkan kembali staminanya. Zack'pun berjalan melewati Rogue yang tertidur untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

~ 07.03 AM ~

Lokasi Organisasi Turks - Nibelheim

Terlihat pria bersurai putih panjang sepinggang sedang duduk di mejanya menggunakan jas hitam yang rapi sedang membaca dokumen-dokumen dari pihak kepolisian Benua Alvarez, di meja tersebut ada papan kecil yang tertulis namanya, nama pria itu adalah Sephiroth pemimpin organisasi Turks. Di mana organisasi tersebut adalah organisasi khusus yang terdapat di benua Alvarez untuk melakukan tugas yang sangat sulit di tangani oleh kepolisian benua Alvarez seperti kasus pembunuhan yang sangat rumit, teroris, hackers, dan juga salah satunya adalah menangani kriminalitas dunia gelap. Saat ini Organisasi Turks belum bergerak untuk menangani tentang game kematian yang sering disebut 'Dead Batt' itu. Karena saat ini di Benua Alvarez banyak kasus Hackers di mana-mana dan juga organisasi teroris yang cukup luas, hingga membuat anggota Profesional Organisasi Turks harus turun tangan semua bisa di bilang saat ini Organisasi Turks kekurangan anggota untuk menangani dunia gelap.

Sephiroth sedang membaca dokumen-dokumen kasus dengan level 'sedang' yang belum terselesaikan mulai pembunuhan hingga kasus penculikan anak-anak yang belum terselesaikan.

'Tok' 'tok' 'tok'

Pintu ruangan Sephiroth'pun berbunyi tanda ada orang yang ingin masuk dengan membawa berita buruk, baik, ataupun ada urusan pribadi antara Sephiroth dengan tamu.

"Masuk"

Ucap Sephiroth santai namun masih dengan membaca dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

'Cklekk' 'kreeekkkkkk'

Pintupun terbuka lebar dan di sana terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik dengan berpakaian kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih, celana panjang lepis yang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu sport berwarna biru. Pria itu terlihat membawa dokumen, pria tersebut berjalan mendekati meja Sephiroth dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Pria itupun melemparkan dokumen tersebut kepada Sephiroth dan reflex Sephiroth menyambut dokumen tersebut dan pandangan Sephiroth teralih kepada pria itu.

"Apa ini ?"

Tanya Sephiroth kepada pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya petarung Dead Batt bertambah."

Balas Pria tersebut dengan datar.

"Maksudmu ?"

Sephiroth menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Tadi malam Vincent berada di Midgar, lokasi Sector 36 gang terpencil, di sana ada bar berlantai dua. Dia mengatakan (melaporkan) ada perkelahian antara peserta Dead Batt dan Pemula."

Pria itupun menjelaskan dengan cukup singkat.

"Singkatnya dokumen ini data milik 'Pemula' itu ?"

Tanya Sephiroth meyakinkan. Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk santai.

Sephiroth'pun menaruh kembali dokumen yang ia baca ke laci mejanya dan membuka dokumen yang di berikan pria tersebut lalu membacanya.

"Nama : Zack Fair, Umur : 28, Status : Lajang, Pekerjaan : Office Boy Di Perusahaan Shin-Ra. Riwayat Pekerjaan : Pernah bekerja di Kepolisian Midgar saat umur 25 hingga 27 tahun."

Sephiroth yang membaca data tersebutpun sedikit kaget namun mengekspresikannya dengan menatap lembar data tersebut dengan mata yang sengaja sedikit di sipitkan .

"Tak di sangka bukan, Mantan anggota Turks yang di pekerjakan di Midgar untuk mencari informasi kali ini harus berkhianat dengan bermain game kematian di dunia gelap tersebut dan juga bekerja sebagai OB hanya untuk mengisi waktu siangnya sekaligus menutupi identitas baru dunia gelapnya."

Terdengar ucapan pria tersebut di penuhi amarah namun ia tahan karena ia harus menjaga imagenya di depan Sephiroth.

"Mungkin saja."

Balas Sephiroth singkat dan santai sambil menaruh kembali data tersebut ke dalam tempatnya.

'Tok' 'tok' 'tok'

Terdengar ketukan pintu, hingga membuat kedua pria di dalam itu menengok ke arah pintu.

"Masuk."

Ucap Sephiroth santai, pintupun terbuka hingga memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda pendek yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan rapi, wanita itupun masuk dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sephiroth.

"Claire. Tidak, maksudku Lightning!"

Ucap pria bersurai pirang itu sambil menatap wanita yang bernama Claire yang di panggil 'Lightning' tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terkejut Cloud ?"

Kali ini Claire memberikan seringaian merendahkan kepada pria bersurai pirang yang bernama Cloud itu.

"Ckk, aku akan mengurus Zack. Dengan itu Vincent bisa kau pindahkan tugasnya ke Gonganga menggantikanku bukan ?"

Cloud'pun berdiri dari kursi tersebut lalu menatap Sephiroth tajam, namun Sephiroth hanya menatapnya dengan santai namun datar.

"Baiklah."

Jawab Sephiroth dengan santai, lalu pandangan Sephiroth beralih ke Claire.

"Ada apa ?"

Tanya Claire santai namun terdengar tegas.

"Kau ikut dengan Cloud mengurus Zack."

Ucap Sephiroth santai namun kali ini Sephiroth memberikan senyuman tipis.

"HAH!?"

Cloud dan Claire'pun kaget secara bersamaan.

"Sephiroth, cukup aku yang mengurus Zack. Jangan kau gabungkan aku dengan wanita sombong ini!"

Cloud'pun protes sambil berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Claire.

"Heyy,, siapa juga yang ingin bergabung denganmu, lagipula yang sombong itu kau!"

Claire'pun membalas protes namun ke arah Cloud. Lalu Claire'pun menengok ke arah Sephiroth.

"Aku tidak ingin di gabungkan dengan pria sialan ini! Aku bukannya sudah memiliki tugas yang kau siapkan."

Lanjut Claire protes namun kali ini ia protes ke arah Sephiroth.

Sephiroth yang bingungpun hanya menghela nafas panjang, tentu saja. Bertahun-tahun memimpin Organisasi Turks baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan anak buahnya yang saling berejekan, terutama anak buah spesialnya yaitu mereka berdua. Tapi sulitnya adalah untuk menyatukan mereka agar dapat bekerja sama, namun saat ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Ada satu kesempatan menyatukan mereka untuk bekerja sama, inilah yang di namakan kebetulan alias kartu AS yang di simpan.

"Bisa kalian dengarkan dulu penjelasanku ?"

Kali ini Sephiroth berbicara dengan suara yang tegas namun santai, setelah mendengar nada tegas tersebut Claire dan Cloud'pun terdiam.

"Cloud, aku mempercayakan Zack padamu. Usahakan bawa dia kembali tanpa kekerasan jika bisa, kita memerlukan informasi darinya tentang dunia gelap, dan alasan aku menggabungkanmu dengan Claire karena data yang ku dapat adik Claire yaitu Serah Farron berada di sana, ku yakin Claire masih terus mencari adiknya yang hilang setelah kasus penculikan wanita waktu itu."

Penjelasan Sephiroth membuat Claire terbelalak, namun tidak dengan Cloud tapi ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Cloud adalah ekspresi memprihatinkan di mana ia ikut prihatin mendengar bahwa adik Claire masih hidup.

"Benarkah ?"

Tanya Claire mamastikan. Yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Sephiroth.

"Itu informasi dari data yang ku dapatkan, selebihnya kau bisa memastikannya sendiri."

Lanjut Sephiroth, lalu Sephiroth'pun menatap Cloud yang perlahan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana Cloud ?"

Tanya Sephiroth kepada Cloud, dan membuat Cloud terhenti di depan pintu.

"Baiklah, kalau alasannya seperti itu aku mau di gabungkan dengan wanita ini. Tapi hanya untuk tugas ini, akan ku pastikan Zack kembali."

Jawab Cloud santai namun meyakinkan, lalu iapun melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menyisakan Sephiroth dan Claire.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu ?"

Kali ini pertanyaan itu beralih kepada Claire, namun Sephiroth tidak menatapnya karena ia mengambil dokumen sebelumnya yang ada di laci mejanya lalu kembali membacanya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang begitu."

Ucapan Claire terdengar tegas hingga membuat Sephiroth tersenyum tipis tanda keberhasilan menyatukan Cloud dan Claire yang selalu bertengkar, memang benar kata orang jika tak ada cara lain lagi maka tak ada salahnya jika kita menggunakan kartu 'AS' kita bukan untuk menang.

Claire'pun berjalan keluar pintu ruangan dan pergi meninggalkan Sephiroth yang sedang membaca dokumen sendiri.

'Drrrrdddd' 'drrrrddd'

Bunyi suara ponsel Sephiroth'pun berbunyi, hingga membuat pandangan Sephiroth teralih kearah ponselnya yang terletak di meja kerjanya lalu mengambilnya dan menekan tombol hijau tanda mengangkat telpon.

"Halo"

"Begitu, baiklah aku akan berangkat ke sana."

'Tiiitttt'

Tanda telpon terputus, setelah itu Sephiroth membuka kontak telponnya mencari nama orang yang di perlukannya lalu menelponnya.

"Halo"

" _Iya Tuan ?_ "

"Saat ini kita akan pergi ke benua 'Negara', akan ada rapat 'Organisasi Keamanan Dunia'. Persiapkan pesawat dan persediaan kita untuk pergi menuju ke sana."

" _Baik tuan_ "

'Tittt' telponpun terputus.

Sephiroth'pun membereskan semua dokumen-dokumen yang ia baca, mematikan dan menutup laptopnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam ransel khusus laptop. Lalu iapun berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

' _Di saat banyak kasus seperti ini, apa yang di rapatkan ? Apa ini tentang dunia gelap ?_ '

Gumam Sephiroth dalam batin.

Cloud berjalan keluar gedung menuju tempat parkir motor, saat ia berjalan ke arah motornya ia melihat seorang pria berambut coklat gelap sedang duduk di motor miliknya. Cloud'pun berhenti di depan pandangan pria tersebut mengisyaratkan untuk membuat pria tersebut menyingkir.

"Kali ini kau ingin pergi kemana Cloud ?"

Tanya pria tersebut tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Midgar" "Bisa kau menyingkir!"

Jawab Cloud singkat. Di lanjutkan dengan meminta pria tersebut menyingkir dari motornya, namun pria tersebut tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Begitu ya? Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke sana, ada orang yang ingin ku cari."

Pria itupun tersenyum tipis mengharapkan tumpangan dari Cloud, namun di balas Cloud hanya dengan menghela nafas pendek.

"Apa kau tak mendapatkan tugas ?"

Tanya Cloud pada pria itu dengan suara yang datar.

"Sudah selesai, hanya perlu melapor kepada Sephiroth. Tapi ku dengar dia akan ke benua 'Negara' melakukan rapat Organisasi Keamanan Dunia. Jadi aku tidak memiliki tugas, mungkin nanti."

Jelas pria tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Cloud.

"Sepertinya Organisasi akan mulai bergerak untuk menyelidiki Dunia Gelap. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut denganku Squall."

Jelas Cloud yang sengaja di jedanya.

"Syuk-"

Belum sempat pria yang bernama Squall tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya namun di potong oleh Cloud.

"Tapi karena tujuanmu ke sana bukanlah sebuah tugas, jadi kau hanya perlu menemani Lightning mencari adiknya. Dan aku akan mengurus tugasku sendiri."

Jelas Cloud tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Hehh..! Cla- ehh,, maksudku Lightning akan ikut kesana ?"

Tanya Squall sedikit tersentak, yang di balas anggukan oleh Cloud.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu di gabungkan dengannya, sepertinya Sephiroth mempunyai selera yang buruk, menyatukan dua orang terdingin di Turks."

Squall menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Berisik. Sekarang menyingkirlah!"

Kali ini Cloud terdengar kesal dengan pengakuan Squall, dan akhirnya Squall'pun menyingkir dari motor sport milik Cloud.

'Bruuum' 'bruuuumm'

Suara motor milik Cloud'pun berbunyi dan Cloud'pun bersiap pergi meninggalkan Squall di parkiran, namun sebelum itu Cloud membuka kaca helmnya dan melihat ke arah Squall.

"Jam 13 kita bertemuan di sini, pastikan Lightning mengetahuinya."

Ucap Cloud lalu menarik gas motornya dan pergi ke suatu tempat meninggalkan Squall sendirian di parkiran tersebut.

Squall'pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung, namun ia melihat wanita bersurai merah muda sedang keluar gedung, wanita itu ialah wanita yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya yaitu Lightning.

"Lightning."

Panggil Squall yang membuat Lightning menengok ke arahnya. Merekapun berhenti di depan pintu masuk.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke Midgar bersama Cloud ?"

Tanya Squall dengan nada datar, Lightning yang mendengarnyapun menatap tajam Squall tanpa membalas pertanyaannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Cloud, dia mengatakannya bahwa kau ikut bersamanya ke Midgar..." "Katanya sih kau mencari adikmu bukan ?"

Pertanyaan Squall hanya di balas Lightning dengan anggukan.

"Aku ikut serta, karena kita memiliki tujuan lokasi yang sama tidak ada salahnya bukan bila kita pergi bersama ?"

Squall memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kita memiliki urusan tersendiri, lebih baik-"

Ucapan Lightning terpotong oleh Squall.

"Rinoa ada di sana, dari info yang ku dapat dia bersama dengan Serah. Dan ku dengar bahwa mereka akan di bawa ke benua Grand Line."

Lightning yang mendengarpun dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Squall dan menatap Squall dengan tajam.

"Kau mendapatkan info seperti itu dari siapa Squall !?"

Suara Lightning terdengar menakutkan namun tidak membuat Squall takut sedikitpun.

"Aku memiliki teman yang memasuki dunia gelap, dia memiliki tugas tersendiri jadi ia hanya memberikan informasi yang di dapatkannya tapi tidak membantu lebih dari itu."

Jelas Squall dengan suara dan tatapan datar.

"Apa dia-"

Ucapan Lightning di potong lagi oleh Squall.

"Soal itu aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, itu sangat rahasia."

"Kenapa ? Apa dia dari organisasi kita ?"

Lightning dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Squall.

"Entahlah."

Jawab Squall singkat, iapun membuka pintu masuk namun belum memasukinya karena ia ingin menyampaikan pesan Cloud.

"Cloud memintaku mengatakan padamu bahwa jam 13 untuk tempat perkumpulan di sini. Lalu kita siap berangkat ke Midgar secepatnya."

Pesanpun telah tersampaikan, Squall'pun berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung meninggalkan Lightning.

' _Sampai kapan harus di rahasiakan ****_ '

Ucap Squall dalam batin.

#Bersambung

{{ OWARI }}

Chapter ini cukup pendek ya ? Apa terlalu cepat membuka semua rahasianya ? Hehe,, masih belum semuanya kok, karena ini masih chapter perkenalan alias penunjukkan karakter.

Iyalah, mikirnya ituloh, ternyata Zack mantan anggota Turks rupanya. Uwalah kok aku sendiri yg buat gk tau ya ? :v Lalu apa tujuan Zack ya ? Hmmm... Apa ya ? *plakk gaje*

Apa nanti Naruto, Luffy dan yang lainnya sebagai pihak Organisasi Keamanan Dunia/Kepolisian atau Organisasi yang ada di Dunia Gelap ya ?

Apa masih mau di lanjutin ? Kalau iya koment sekaligus kasih review'ny.. Hehe..

Ouu,, iya. Bagi yang bisa buat kalimat-kalimat berisi adegan action pokoknya yang greget gitu tolong bantu saya yang newbie ini dengan PM saya lewat pesan, yang mau bantu ajj kok karena gak ada paksaan dari author, karena seorang newbie perlu bimbingan. Hehe... :D

Yaudah tolong reviewnya ya minna-san.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Final Fantasy (IV, VII, VIII, X, XII, XIII) - Square Enix, Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece - Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima dan karakter manga/anime/game lainnya bukan milik Author.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, terlalu singkat alias alur kecepatan bin suka-suka Author, newbie.

Note : If you read this, please give me your comment. :)

Main Pairing : Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

~ Summary ~

Ada sebuah kota besar yang bernama Midgar salah satu kota terbesar pertama yang berada di benua Alvarez, kota yang terkenal dengan kemajuan dan kekayaannya, dan juga tentram. Namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah keburukan yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, yaitu pertarungan yang membuat pemainnya masuk rumah sakit bahkan ada juga yang meninggal, game pertarungan itu disebut dengan 'Dead Batt', di mana pertarungan yang hanya mempunyai satu aturan yaitu siapa yang K.O/Dead/Menyerah dia yang kalah, permainan atau pertarungan yang tidak memandang pria ataupun wanita. Pertarungan yang di lakukan setiap malam, terkadang ada pertarungan yang di lakukan di atas ring tapi biasanya itu di adakan oleh pengusaha kaya yang mengadakan acara tersebut atau biasa di bilang tournament karena perlu hiburan, dan juga di adakan dengan iseng-iseng atau di tantang namun hal ini biasanya di lakukan di bar, jalanan, parkiran kosong, dan gedung kosong, alias di luar tournament. Bukan hanya di Midgar, di kota lainnya dan benua lainnya juga memiliki permainan mematikan tersebut, setiap peserta yang mengikuti permainan tersebut di pastikan memiliki klub, namun juga ada sebagian pemain tidak memiliki klub dengan alasan tersendiri.

Chapter 03 - Anggota 'Emperor Sea' : BlackBeard dan Joker!

Kota Sabaody - Grand Line

|| Sector 09 - Taman kota Sabaody ||

~ Selasa, 09.00 AM ~

Seorang pria bersurai pirang pendek bergelombang menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam berlengan panjang yang dengan sengaja ia buka hingga memperlihatkan lapisan baju kaos merah di dalamnya sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita bersurai orange terang yang di tutup dengan topi baret berwarna merah dan terdapat kacamata hitam di topinya dan kemeja berwarna merah muda berjalan di sebelahnya, mereka adalah Sabo dan Koala anggota organisasi SeeD di benua Grand Line yang sedang berlibur. Anggap mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri walaupun mereka terlihat masih muda.

"Sabo-kun, ayo ke sana."

Pinta Koala menunjuk balai kota Sabaody dan juga yang sedari tadi memeluk lengan kiri Sabo.

"Baiklah."

Jawab Sabo singkat sambil tersenyum kearah Koala, Koala'pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sabo.

"Ne,, Sabo-kun.. Selain berlibur katanya kau mau mengunjungi Luffy-kun bukan ?"

Ucap Koala membuka topik pembucaraan.

"Benar,, tapi sepertinya ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia sangat aktif bekerja, aku jadi khawatir dengan Hancock."

Jawab Sabo santai.

"Benar juga, aku juga ikut khawatir denganNya."

Koala'pun berpendapatan yang sama dengan Sabo tentang Luffy dan Hancock.

"Ngomong-ngomong Koala, apa kau tau tentang Dunia Gelap ?"

Ekspresi Sabo sedikit serius setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Koala'pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sabo dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sabo'pun menoleh kearah Koala dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja."

Lanjut Sabo menjelaskan, Koala mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena bingung lalu Koala'pun menatap Sabo tajam curiga.

"Apa Sabo-kun akan menyelidikinya ?"

Tanya Koala dengan suara kesal sambil mencubiti pipi Sabo dengan kesal sebentar lalu melepaskannya. Sabo'pun mengusap pipinya yang bekas dicubiti oleh Koala lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Koala.

"Tapi setelah liburan kita ini, ini tugas dari Kakek Garp."

Jelas Sabo dengan mengusapi kepala Koala, Koala yang mendengarnyapun mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Tentu saja, kakek Garp wakil pimpinan Organisasi SeeD di Grand Line meminta Sabo untuk menyelidiki Dunia Gelap yang akan menyibukkan Sabo setiap malam. Koala'pun hanya menghela nafas pendek pasrah karena alasan tersebut.

"Baiklah,, tapi jangan sampai Sabo-kun terlalu memaksakan diri."

Ucap Koala dengan suara pasrah, lalu iapun memeluk lengan Sabo dengan erat. Sabo hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Koala dengan lembut.

Setelah memasuki taman'pun mereka berkeliling untuk mencari permainan yang mungkin cukup menghibur mereka, namun beberapa saat kemudia ada seseorang memanggil Sabo.

"Sabo-san!"

Panggil orang tersebut yang membuat Sabo dan Koala menengok kearah orang itu, mereka'pun melihat dua orang berbeda jenis sedang berjalan berdampingan.

"Ahh,, Zoro."

Balas Sabo memanggil nama pria yang bernama Zoro tersebut. Sabo dan Koala'pun mendekati Zoro dan seorang wanita yang dibawa Zoro untuk memperdekat jarak mereka.

"Sabo-san, apa kalian sedang berlibur ?"

Tanya Zoro kepada Sabo.

"Begitulah, kalian sendiri ?"

Sabo'pun menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, hanya mengisi waktu kosong ku saja. Aku kira kau sedang menjalankan tugas di kota lain."

Jawab Zoro.

"Tidak, aku dan Koala meminta libur beberapa hari. Tak ku sangka kau akan berlibur dengan Robin-san. Bagaimana kabarmu Robin-san ?"

Ucap Sabo menengok kearah wanita di samping Zoro yang bernama Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, kalian sendiri ?"

Jawab Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Baik juga Robin-san."

Jawab Koala membalas senyuman Robin.

Sabo dan Zoro perlahan melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka dengan wanita mereka masing-masing.

"Koala kau bisa bersama Robin-san bermainnya ? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Zoro."

Ucap Sabo sambil tersenyum, lalu Sabo'pun menengok kearah Robin dan Robin'pun hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah"

Jawab Koala sambil mengangguk, lalu Koala dan Robin'pun pergi meninggalkan Sabo dan Zoro.

Zoro menengok kearah Sabo dengan memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak baik membicarakannya di sini, ayo kita ke tempat lain."

Ucap Sabo mengajak Zoro untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Baiklah."

Balas Zoro hanya dengan mengikutinya.

~000000~

Merekapun memasuki sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman Sabaody yang kiranya cuman 500 meter, merekapun duduk di dekat jendela dengan posisi duduk mereka bersebrangan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Tanya Zoro membuka pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Ku rasa kau sudah tau tentang Dunia Gelap dan permainan yang bernama Dead Batt itu bukan."

Jawab Sabo dengan tatapan dan nada yang mulai serius, namun Zoro hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Kita akan menyelidikinya sendiri, Zoro. Apa kau mau menemaniku ?"

Zoro yang di ajakpun hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya, lalu menatap Sabo dengan datar.

"Kita memerlukan perintah dari Shanks, lagipula bukankah kau sedang berlibur ?"

Tanggap Zoro.

"Benar, tapi melihatmu bersama Robin di sini jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan membuat Koala menyibukkannya dengan Robin."

Jelas Sabo dengan menatap Zoro seakan memohon.

"Haaahhhh!"

Zoro'pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, lagipula ku dengar Shanks saat ini akan melakukan rapat Organisasi Keamanan Dunia di benua 'Negara'."

Zoro'pun menyetujui ajakan Sabo dan sedikit menjelaskan.

"Bukankah itu kesempatan kita, ku yakin organisasi lain di benua lain juga akan melakukannya."

Jelas Sabo di tambah dengan senyuman kesenangan.

Zoro yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan meminum Cappucino yang telah di pesannya.

"Kalian di sini rupanya!"

Terdengar suara Koala dari belakang Sabo, sontak membuat kedua pria tersebut sedikit kaget dan menengok ke arah asal suara.

Koala dan Robin'pun duduk di sebelah pria mereka masing-masing sambil menaruh tas belanjaan mereka di atas meja.

"Apa yang kalian beli ? Kok banyak begini ?"

Tanya Zoro menoleh kearah Robin dengan bingung sambil menunjuk tas belanjaannya yang berada di atas meja, dan Robin'pun hanya menoleh kearah Zoro dengan tersenyum.

"Hanya sedikit berbelanja, tidak apa-apakan ?"

Balas Robin kepada Zoro.

"Tidak masalah, tidak biasanya saja kau berbelanja sebanyak ini."

Jawab Zoro dengan heran.

"Daripada kau menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu kepada Robin-san, lebih baik kau katakakan saja apa yang kalian bicarakan wahai para pria."

Jelas Koala yang di ikuti dengan anggukan Robin setuju.

"Tak ada yang penting."

Jawab Zoro singkat.

"Hehh? Bukannya Sabo-kun mengatakan hal penting ?"

Sedikit sontak Koala'pun menengok kearah Sabo, dan hanya di balas Sabo dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Itu menurutnya, menurutku tidak. Hanya membicarakan Luffy dan si Koki Mesum saja."

Koala sedikit bingung dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Koki Mesum ?"

Tanya Koala bingung dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Sanji"

Balas Sabo singkat.

"Ouu,, si koki terkenal yang bekerja di restaurant Bartie itu."

Zoro, Robin, dan Sabo'pun menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Robin, aku akan berkunjung ke tempat koki bodoh itu bersama Sabo-san dan Luffy. Jadi aku akan kembali ke hotel larut malam."

Jelas Zoro yang hanya di jawab Robin dengan anggukan, dan Robin'pun mengambil kunci kamar hotelnya di tas miliknya yang terletak di meja lalu memberikannya kepada Zoro. Zoro'pun mengambil kunci tersebut dengan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Koala kau bisa menemani Robin-sankan ?"

Tanya Sabo kepada Koala.

"Tentu saja, aku juga tidak mau sendirian di hotel."

Jawab Koala dengan mengembungkan pipinya kearah Sabo, dan Sabo hanya tersenyum kearah Koala.

Di keseriusan Zoro dan Sabo yang berbincang-bincang tentang dunia gelap sebelumnya, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada seseorang dengan menggunakan topi klasik mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

'Kheee'

Orang tersebutpun menyeringai senang, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

~00000~

|| Sector 39 - Bagian barat kota Sabaody ||

~ Selasa, 10.10 AM ~

"Apa itu semua benar !?"

Ucap pria berpenampilan besar sedikit gendut dengan rambut hitam keriting dan janggut lumayan tebal berwarna hitam.

"Itu benar Kurohige-sama"

Ucap pria tinggi putih pucat berpakaian kemeja putih panjang dan aksesoris bagian kepalanya yaitu topi klasik seperti para pesulap tersebut dengan santai namun membungkukkan dirinya tanda menghormati pria di depannya.

"Jika itu benar, kita juga harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Laffitte, pastikan mereka tidak mengetahui kita."

Ucap BlackBeard kepada pria pucat yang bernama Laffitte tersebut.

"Baik tuan."

Balas Laffitte lalu ia membenarkan dirinya dan berbalik ke belakang ingin pergi, namun hal itu tidak ia lakukan karena ia melihat seseorang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Namun Laffitte menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan tajam dan bersiap siaga.

'Tap' 'tap' 'tap' 'tap'...

Langkah kaki orang tersebutpun terdengar santai berjalan menuju kearah BlackBeard dan Laffitte, hingga akhirnya terlihat jelas oleh BlackBeard.

Orang tersebut mengenakan jas hitam dengan kancing yang terbuka memperlihatkan kemeja merah di dalamnya dan kacamata merah yang menutupi matanya, orang tersebutpun berhenti sekitar 8 meter dari tempat BleakBeard berada dan 6 meter dari tempat Laffitte berada.

"Joker!"

Gumam Laffitte terdengar pelan.

"Hihihi.."

Pria yang dipanggil 'Joker' itupun tertawa namun tawanya terdengar meremehkan.

"Kau khawatir tentang itu Teach ? Hihi.."

Ucap Joker kepada BleackBeard yang dipanggil Teach, namun di akhir kalimat ia melanjutkan tawa meremehkannya kembali.

"Tentu saja, kalau SeeD telah bergerak kita semua akan tamat!"

Ucap Teach sedikit berteriak, namun Joker hanya terus tertawa khasnya.

"Kalau cuman dua atau sepuluh orang saja masih dengan mudah kita singkirkan!"

Balas Joker namun tetap dengan senyuman lebar meremehkannya.

"Tapi yang kita lawan adalah SeeD, apa kau tidak takut!"

Ucap Teach tetap dengan suara besarnya. Joker hanya diam tapi kali ini senyuman di bibirnyapun perlahan memudar lalu matanya menatap Teach dengan tajam di balik kacamata merahnya tersebut. Teach yang melihat pudarnya senyuman Joker'pun menyeringai.

"Apa kau sekarang takut Doflamingo!?"

Ucap Teach dengan seringaian merendahkan.

"Laffitte, kau pergi saja."

Lanjut Teach memerintah Laffitte pergi meninggalkan Joker dan BlackBeard, Laffitte'pun membungkukkan dirinya sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah takut dengan siapapun!"

Ucap Joker yang namanya adalah Doflamingo dengan nada datar.

"Tapi itu terlihat dari raut wajahmu"

Ucap Teach sambil berjalan ke arah Doflamingo hingga jarak mereka tersisa 4 meter.

Doflamingo kembali menunjukkan senyum lebarnya seakan ingin mengatakan hal merendahkan Teach.

"Orang sepertimu yang hanya duduk manis di bangku dan takut dengan tindakan SeeD tidak perlu banyak bicara, dasar sampah! Hihihi..."

Ucap Doflamingo merendahkan Teach hingga membuat Teach marah.

"KAU! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SAMPAH HAH!? DASAR ANJING SIALAN!"

Teach'pun berteriak marah, namun Doflamingo hanya tertawa dengan tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya tanpa membalas perkataan Teach.

"SIALAN!"

Teach'pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu berlari kearah Doflamingo bersiap untuk memukulnya. Teach menyerang menggunakan tangan kanannya namun di hindari oleh Doflamingo dengan santai dan setelah itu Doflamingo menendang(mendorong) Teach dengan telapak kakinya hingga membuat Teach tersungkur jatuh.

"Jangan menentangku, lagipula aku telah mempersiapkan rencana agar SeeD tidak dapat menemukan kita."

Ucap Doflamingo masih berdiri tegak, sedangkan Teach berusaha untuk membangkitkan dirinya dan menatap Doflamingo dengan tajam.

"Apa rencana itu ?"

Ucap Teach masih dengan nada kesal plus marahnya.

"Di bandingkan denganmu aku telah lebih dulu bergerak."

Doflamingo masih tetap memasang senyum lebarnya, Doflamingo'pun berjalan melewati Teach dan Teach hanya melirik Doflamingo yang melewatinya.

Sekitar 5 meter jarak mereka yang saling membelakangi Doflamingo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Saat ini Shanks pimpinan SeeD sedang berjalan menuju 'Negara'."

Perkataan itu membuat Teach berbalik melihat kearah Doflamingo dengan bingung.

"Dari mana kau tau ? Dan apa yang di lakukan SeeD ?"

"Vergo."

"Vergo ?" Teach sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menyebut nama tersebut. "Salah satu bawahanmu ? Jangan-jangan." Lanjut Teach memastikannya.

Doflamingo hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada datar.

"Benar, SeeD beserta organisasi lainnya mulai bergerak."

"Kau memata-matai mereka dengan menyusup kesana secara langsung."

Pernyataan Teach tak di tanggapi oleh Doflamingo yang melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk pergi.

"Jadi oleh karena itu kau jangan macam-macam denganku. TEACH! Hihihihi"

Ucap Doflamingo yang perlahan menghilang dengan seringaian lebarnya, hingga membuat Teach hanya berdesis kesal.

"Tak di sangka bahwa dia akan berbuat sejauh itu bukan ? BlackBeard."

Ucap seorang pria yang memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah Doflamingo pergi. Teach hanya melihat pria tersebut tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Biarkan dia berbuat semaunya. Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari, Serena ?"

Tanya Teach kepada pria yang bernama Serena.

"Hanya kemari saja, dan secara kebetulan aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian"

Jawab Serena dengan polos.

"Begitu, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah siap untuk nanti malam ?"

Tanya Teach berjalan ke bangkunya dan duduk. Lalu menatap Serena dengan serius.

"Tentu"

Jawab Serena antusias di tambah seringaiannya.

#Bersambung

{{OWARI}}

Kayaknya chapter ini sedikit berantakan, yahh... Mungkin ajj, ouu iya.. Chapter ini cuman menceritakan pada latar waktu pagi-siang hari, kalau latar waktu malam akan full scene Zack, jadi latar waktu pagi-siang di isi dengan pairing lain.

Semoga gk membuat para readers kecewa deh.. X_X

Nb Daftar nama karakter yang kemungkinan tidak di ketahui pembaca yang terdapat pada Chapter 1-3 :

\- Serena = God Serena (Fairy Tail)

\- Vergo = Vergo (One Piece)

\- Yuffie = Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII)

\- Squall = Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII)

\- Lightning/Claire = Claire Farron (Final Fantasy XIII)

\- Rinoa = Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII)

\- Serah = Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII)

\- Vincent = Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)

\- Selebihnya bisa tanyakan lewat review/komentar, untuk penampilan atau tampang wajahnya bisa search di google. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Final Fantasy (IV, VII, VIII, X, XII, XIII) - Square Enix, Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece - Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima dan karakter manga/anime/game lainnya bukan milik Author.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, terlalu singkat alias alur kecepatan bin suka-suka Author, newbie.

Note : If you read this, please give me your comment. :)

Main Pairing : Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

~ Summary ~

Ada sebuah kota besar yang bernama Midgar salah satu kota terbesar pertama yang berada di benua Alvarez, kota yang terkenal dengan kemajuan dan kekayaannya, dan juga tentram. Namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah keburukan yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, yaitu pertarungan yang membuat pemainnya masuk rumah sakit bahkan ada juga yang meninggal, game pertarungan itu disebut dengan 'Dead Batt', di mana pertarungan yang hanya mempunyai satu aturan yaitu siapa yang K.O/Dead/Menyerah dia yang kalah, permainan atau pertarungan yang tidak memandang pria ataupun wanita. Pertarungan yang di lakukan setiap malam, terkadang ada pertarungan yang di lakukan di atas ring tapi biasanya itu di adakan oleh pengusaha kaya yang mengadakan acara tersebut atau biasa di bilang tournament karena perlu hiburan, dan juga di adakan dengan iseng-iseng atau di tantang namun hal ini biasanya di lakukan di bar, jalanan, parkiran kosong, dan gedung kosong, alias di luar tournament. Bukan hanya di Midgar, di kota lainnya dan benua lainnya juga memiliki permainan mematikan tersebut, setiap peserta yang mengikuti permainan tersebut di pastikan memiliki klub, namun juga ada sebagian pemain tidak memiliki klub dengan alasan tersendiri.

Chapter 04 - Akatsuki

|| Sector 01 - Kota Konoha - Benua 'Negara' ||

Lokasi Organisasi 'Ne'

~ Jam 14.00 ~

Kini semua Organisasi Keamanan Dunia telah berkumpul, ketua dan wakil setiap Organisasi yang mewakili benuanya telah duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Mereka duduk di meja bundar yang cukup luas, dimana di meja tersebut terdapat 12 orang, 4 orang dewan dan sisanya adalah ketua dan wakil organisasi yang menjaga benuanya masing-masing.

Posisi Duduk:

Benua Alvarez yang dijaga oleh Organisasi Turks dimana pemimpinnya adalah Sephiroth dan yang duduk disebelahnya adalah wakilnya yang bernama Tseng.

Lalu disebelah kiri Organisasi Turks adalah Organisasi Ne yang menjaga benua 'Negara' yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria berambut pirang Minato Namikaze dan yang duduk disebelahnya ialah wakilnya yang berambut putih bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Disebelah kiri Organisasi Ne adalah Organisasi Crime Sorciere (CS) yang menjaga benua 'Isgar' yang dipimpin oleh pria bersurai biru dan terdapat tato di wajah bagian kanannya Jellal Fernandez dan wakilnya yang bersurai merah gelap Erik.

Lalu disebelah kanan Organisasi Turks adalah Organisasi SeeD yang menjaga benua 'Grand Line' yang dipimpin oleh pria berambut merah dan terdapat tiga goresan di mata kirinya Shanks dan wakilnya pria bersurai hitam panjang Laguna Loire.

Lalu yang saat ini duduk didepan mereka terdapat 4 orang dewan yang menghadiri rapat tersebut.

"Kini para pengusaha dunia gelap semakin meningkat dan perdagangan mereka semakin lama semakin meningkat tingkat keberhasilan mereka"

Ucap pria paruh baya berambut putih dengan kacamata yang posisi duduknya di dekat Organisasi CS dengan nada santai untuk memulai topik rapat tersebut.

"Itu benar, tapi untuk mengantisipasinya sangat sulit. Apalagi mereka dilindungi oleh organisasi (klub) yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Dan kita semua kekurangan anggota di tambah kasus-kasus yang lain belum terselesaikan"

Ucap Shanks dengan menatap pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Apa yang dikatakan tuan Shanks benar, terutama saya mendapatkan kabar bahwa keluarga Donquixote kini telah bekerja sama dengan salah satu organisasi yang terkenal kejam"

Ucap Jellal yang bersependapat dengan Shanks.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita lakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Untuk itu anggota yang dipekerjakan untuk penyelidikan ini hanya sedikit."

Saran salah satu dewan yang berambut panjang hitam yang duduk disebelah pria paruh baya berkacamata tersebut.

"Untuk masalah penyelidikan, tidak. Maksudnya penyusupan saya telah melakukannya, maaf sebelumnya pada rapat beberapa bulan terakhir kemarin saya tidak memberi tahu kalian semua."

Ucap Sephiroth angkat suara, kini pandangan semua orang tertuju kearah Sephiroth.

"Saya telah mengirim dua orang untuk menyusup kedunia gelap, dan mendapatkan beberapa informasi"

Tatapan Sephiroth terlihat serius hingga membuat semua orang melihatnya dengan penasaran.

"Dan informasi seperti apa itu tuan Sephiroth ?"

Tanya seorang pria tua yang duduk di atas meja karena ukuran tubuhnya pendek.

(Jangan tanya siapa. :v Yang nonton FT pasti tau! #plakk :v)

"Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa mereka telah membuka usaha jual-beli budak wanita antar kota dan benua"

Jawab Sephiroth yang membuat para dewan terbelalak kaget, namun untuk pemimpin organisasi lain hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

'Bughhh'

"APA!?"

Teriak salah satu dewan sambil memukil meja dengan cukup keras, semua orang yang berada disana hanya terdiam mendengarnya namun Sephiroth menatap beliau dengan tatapan serius tanda bahwa Sephiroth tidak berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, klub malam akan semakin ramai saja! Benarkan tuan Shanks?"

Laguna wakil Shanks angkat suara lalu menatap Sephiroth santai.

"Tak kusangka Turks lebih cepat bertindak, kuharap itu Squall yang menyusup"

Ucap Laguna sambil tersenyum kearah Sephiroth, Sephiroth membalas senyuman tersebut sebelum menjawab penyataan Laguna.

"Sayangnya bukan tuan Laguna, anakmu tidak bisa menerima tugas itu karena ia berada di posisi yang berbeda"

Jawab Sephiroth santai, dan Laguna hanya menghela nafas.

"Yahh,, sayang sekali"

Keluh Laguna.

"Sete-"

Ucapan salah satu dewan terputus akibat Sephiroth melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Tapi permainan yang bernama 'Dead Batt' masih berlanjut"

Jellal memandang Sephiroth dengan tajam lalu bertanya.

"Bukannya permainan itu telah dibubarkan beberapa bulan lalu ?"

Tanya Jellal, kini pandangan Sephiroth teralih pada Jellal.

"Benar, tapi itu di benua Isgar dan Negara. Dan kudengar seluruh pemain dari Isgar, dan Negara menuju Alvarez dan Grand Line. Selain itu permainan tersebut akan di adakan kembali di Negara, dan Isgar dalam waktu dekat ini. Lalu perdagangan jual-beli budak dalam waktu satu minggu ini sudah meningkat pesat keseluruh benua"

Jelas Sephiroth membuat seluruhnya terkejut terkecuali Tseng.

"Lalu apa kau membiarkannya saja tuan Sephiroth ?"

Tanya Minato yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Untuk saat ini kepolisian beserta Turks tidak bisa bertindak. Di Alvarez sungguh banyak kasus lain yang harus diselesaikan"

Jawab Sephiroth sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

|| Konohagakure - Sector 01 ||

~Jam 15.55~

Rapat telah selesai, kini semua organisasi dan para dewan telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan gedung Organisasi Ne.

"Tseng, kau duluan ke hotel. Aku ada perlu sebentar"

Ucap Sephiroth kepada Tseng.

"Baik tuan"

Jawab Tseng sambil membungkung hormat lalu pergi menuju hotel terdekat.

"Yo"

Panggil seseorang kepada Sephiroth dari belakang, Sephiroth membalikkan tubuhnya menatap orang tersebut.

"Minato."

Panggil Sephiroth kepada orang yang bernama Minato.

"Ada apa Sephiroth ?"

Tanya Minato.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, dan takku sangka kau telah menjadi pimpinan Ne"

Jawab Sephiroth sambil tersenyum ramah, Minato hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, iya begitulah. Dan kau masih memimpin Turks rupanya"

Balas Minato.

"Begitulah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkeliling Konoha. Lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Baiklah tuan Sephiroth"

Balas Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Tak perlu memanggilku begitu, sekarang kita tidak dalam ruang rapat dan juga bukan lagi bawahanku"

"Hehe"

Minato hanya menyengir pendek. Merekapun berjalan mengitari Konoha.

Mereka berhenti di suatu jembatan kecil, Sephiroth bersandar di pinggir jembatan menatap jalanan, dan Minato menatap kearah sungai.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sephiroth ?"

Tanya Minato memulai topik.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu"

Jawab Sephiroth dengan nada datar, Minato hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum bertanya kembali.

"Bantuan apa ?"

"Dari informasi yang kudapatkan Akatsuki dan organisasi lainnya telah ikut serta dalam perdagangan budak ini"

"Aku sudah tau, kau telah mengatakannya pada rapat barusan."

"Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menyelidiki Akatsuki dengan menyusup masuk dunia gelap, lalu informasinya bisa kau berikan padaku"

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, lalu Minato membalas penjelasan Sephiroth.

"Baiklah, melihat Turks kekurangan anggota dan sangat sibuk tidak ada salahnya Ne membantu."

"Kusarankan minimal 3 atau 4 orang untuk masuk dunia gelap, dan itu harus berpencar"

Minato membalikkan badannya lalu bersandar dipagar jembatan menatap jalanan.

"Jadi begitu caramu mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak rupanya, lalu berapa orang kau kirim menyelinap masuk dunia gelap ?"

Tanya Minato santai.

"Tiga orang, dan aku baru saja memasukkan dua orang untuk menyelinap masuk. Jadi lima orang yang sedang menjalankan tugas"

Jawab Sephiroth tak kalah santainya

"Begitu, baiklah aku akan membantumu. Akan ku kirim lima orang untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang Akatsuki dan organisasi gelap lainnya"

"Tapi aku ingin kau lebih mengumpulkan tentang informasi Akatsuki, karena hanya Akatsuki saja yang tidak ku miliki informasi lebihnya, bahkan tentang pimpinan beserta jumlah anggotanya tidak diketahui sama sekali"

Jelas Sephiroth, Minato hanya mengangguk paham.

"Apa hanya itu saja permintaanmu ?"

Tanya Minato yang di jawab Sephiroth dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirim tiga atau lima orang anggotaku untuk mendapatkan informasinya, kau tunggu saja kabarnya."

Jelas Minato, Sephiroth mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

|| Konoha - Sector 01 Di atas gedung Organisasi Ne ||

~ Di waktu yang bersamaan ~

"Aku akan langsung turun menyelidiki dunia gelap"

Ucap seorang pria bersurai biru yang terdapat tato diwajah bagian kanannya.

"Apa ? Kau jangan bercanda Jellal"

Balas seorang pria bersurai merah gelap kepada pria yang bernama Jellal

"Mengingat kalian semua sangat sibuk, tak ada lagi orang yang menyelidiki Dunia Gelap. Sudah ku putuskan aku langsung menyelidikinya, Erik"

Jelas Jellal dengan santai kepada pria bersurai merah gelap yang dipanggil Erik.

"Aku akan ikut serta, aku akan menghubungi Macbeth dan Sawyer untuk ikut serta"

Jelas Erik.

"Tidak Erik, kau ambil alih organisasi CS selama aku mengumpulkan informasi, biar aku Sawyer dan Macbeth yang menyelidiki Dunia Gelap"

Kini Jellal mengeluarkan nada yang serius, Erik sedikit tersentak mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tapi Jellal, jika Erza bertanya apa yang harus kukatakan ?"

"Kau tinggal bilang 'Jellal sedang melakukan penyelidikan secara langsung' mudahkan ?"

Jawab Jellal sambil tersenyum dua jari.

"Bodoh, aku bisa di hajarnya habis-habisan olehnya"

Balas Erik kesal.

"Benarkah ?"

Tanya Jellal dengan wajah polos, Erik hanya sweatdrop melihat wajah polosnya Jellal.

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan marah"

Ujar Jellal santai.

"Baiklah"

Erik'pun menghela nafas kecil.

'Pukkk'

Jellal menepuk pundak Erik pelan.

"Aku percaya padamu, dan aku akan membawa kekasihmu kembali"

Jellal menatap Erik serius, namun Erik menatap kearah lain.

"Ckk, aku malas mengatakannya. Aku mengandalkanmu"

Balas Erik datar, Jellal hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

|| Benua Negara - Amegakure - Sector 20 ||

Klub Akatsuki

~ 18.00 ~

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai panjang hitam hingga menutup mata sebelah kanannya sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil melihat kearah jedela.

Tok, tok, tok

Suara ketokan pintu ruangan pria tersebut, pria bersurai panjang tersebut masih menatap jendela yang terbuka melihat keluar.

"Masuk"

Balas pria bersurai panjang tersebut.

Cklaaak, kreeeek

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan masuk seorang pria berambut orange pendek, ia berjalan mendekati meja pria bersurai panjang tersebut.

"Tuan Madara, para 10 budak beserta beberapa obat-obatan yang kita pesan dari Grand Line sedang menuju kemari. Kurang lebih dua sampai tiga jam lagi pesanan akan tiba"

Ucap pria berambut orange kepada pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut yang bernama Madara. Madara masih menatap keluar jendela melihat terbenamnya matahari.

"Untuk semua obat-obatan kirim ke Iwagakure, 6 budak kirim ke sunagakure, dan sisa budaknya kirim kesini. Pembayarannya di Takigakure, pastikan tak ada yang mengetahuinya Yahiko"

Jelas Madara kepada pria bersurai orange yang bernama Yahiko.

"Baik tuan"

Yahiko berbalik ingin keluar ruangan tersebut tapi.

"Yahiko"

Panggil Madara membuat Yahiko yang telah berada di depan pintu berhenti dan berbalik metap kearah Madara yang masih duduk membelakanginya.

Madara memutar balikkan kursinya mengambil sebuah dokumen data daftar nama budak yang ia beli di laci mejanya, ia melihat nama beserta foto yang tertempel di dokumen tersebut, kini Madara melirik Yahiko.

"Untuk dua budak yang bernama Tifa Lockhart dan Aerith Gainsborough bawa kemari. Sepertinya mereka membuatku tertarik"

Ucap Madari sambil tersenyum sinis, Yahiko mengambil daftar nama budak yang telah difotocopy dari sakunya lalu melihat dua orang yang disebutkan Madara.

"Benar, dari informasi yang kita terima mereka masih gadis"

Jawab Yahiko dengan wajah datar.

"Apa mereka memiliki kekasih ?"

Madara memasukkan kembali dokumen tersebut kedalam laci meja.

"Entahlah, sepertinya belum"

Jawab Yahiko ragu sambil menggaruk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal.

"Ku harap mereka memilikinya, aku ingin melihat aksi kekasih mereka"

Terlihat seringaian terbentuk di wajah Madara, Yahiko memasukkan kembali kertas fotocopyan daftar budak tersebut kedalam saku celananya. Lalu berbalik berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu, namun sebelum menutup pintu Yahiko melirik Madara dengan datar.

"Berharaplah tuan, jika tidak kau tidak akan melihat permainan yang kau inginkan"

Ucap Yahiko lalu menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Kreeeek, plaakkk

Madara hanya menyeringai, lalu ia mengambil ponselnya mencari nama yang ingin dihubungi lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon orang tersebut.

 _"Halo, ada apa Madara ?"_

"Obito, apa kau sibuk ?"

 _"Malam ini aku ada pertandingan di sector 25, memang ada apa ?"_

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu seorang budak, apa kau mau ?"

 _"Tidak terimakasih, pilihanmu sangat buruk. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau memberikanku seorang wanita, kau malah memberikan wanita tua yang hanya membuatku kerepotan"_

"Haha,, kenapa ? Bukankah kau terlayani ?"

 _"Kau memang bodoh Madara, wanita tua berdada besar awet muda yang merepotkan itu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak selama 3 hari. Ayolah aku yang melayani wanita tua itu, bukan wanita tua itu yang melayaniku"_

(Jangan tanya Author siapa, yg nonton Naruto pasti tau.. :v #Plakk)

"Baiklah, mungkin untuk itu aku salah. Tapi kali ini aku telah membeli 10 budak, kau tinggal pilih saja"

 _"Tidak Madara, aku lebih memilih bertarung di arena kebanding bertarung dikasur"_

"Terserah kau saja, hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan. Apa kau punya informasi ?"

 _"Sangat kebetulan kau bertanya, aku tidak tau orang pembisnis sepertimu tau atau tidak tendang Dead Batt, tapi ku dengar ada seorang newbie yang baru saja mengalahkan Natsu Dragneel adik dari pimpinan Spriggan"_

"Benarkah ? Bukankah dia setara denganmu ?"

 _"Benar, tapi bukan berarti aku akan kalah olehnya. Aku hanya mendengar dari orang-orang, dia kalah telak di Alvarez"_

"Pertahankan posisimu Obito, jika tidak Akatsuki akan di pandang rendah. Itu sebabnya kau dan Sasuke ku masukkan sebagai pemain Dead Batt, jika seorang seperti adik pemimpin Spriggan saja dapat dikalahkan mungkin dengan pemain lain dapat ia kalahkan."

 _"Tenang Madara, mungkin adik dari pemimpin Spriggan itu menjadi patokan untuk pemain lainnya agar lebih waspada"_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ku harap kau memenangkan pertandingan nanti. Jangan membuatku kecewa"

 _"Baiklah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku katakan padamu Madara"_

Madara yang mendengar pembicaraan Obito hanya diam, lalu Obito melanjutkan percakapannya.

 _"Organisasi Keamanan kembali bergerak, sepertinya ada yang memata-matai kita. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa kepolisian beserta agen tidak bertindak menghakimi kita"_

"Jadi begitu, kalau begitu kau lebih hati-hati Obito, jangan sampai klub kita diketahui pihak agen dan kepolisian"

 _"Baik"_

Tiiittt

Telponpun terputus, Madara menatap jendelanya yang terbuka, melihat hari yang telah berganti malam, ia berdiri lalu berjalan kearah jendela yang terbuka tersebut menatap keluar merasakan hembusan angin malam dan membiarkan angin tersebut memasuki ruangannya.

"Jadi kau telah bergerak rupanya ya Hashirama, ingin bertarung denganku. Tidak masalah, kuterima tantanganmu"

Ucap Madara sambil menyeringai lebar.

#Bersambung

{{OWARI}}

Gaje ya ? Mungkin, entahlah. Pokok'ny komentar/review kalian.

Nb Character List :

SeeD = Adalah organisasi anti-pemerintah (Final Fantasy VIII)

Turks = Adalah organisasi rahasia yang bekerja menjalankan tugas pemecah misteri (Final Fantasy VII)

Laguna Loire = Adalah ayah (kalau gk salah ayah angkat) dari Squall Leonheart (Final Fantasy VIII)

Dewan :

Pria bersurai hitam panjang = Hashirama Senju (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden)

Pria tua pendek = Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail)

Pria paruh baya berambut putih berkacamata = Silvers Reyleigh (One Piece)

Yg tidak disebutkan ciri-cirinya = ? (?)

Hargai karya orang lain dengan memberikan komentar/review kalian entah itu saran atau kritik.


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Final Fantasy (IV, VII, VIII, X, XII, XIII) - Square Enix, Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece - Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima dan karakter manga/anime/game lainnya bukan milik Author.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, terlalu singkat alias alur kecepatan bin suka-suka Author, newbie.

Note : If you read this, please give me your comment. :)

Main Pairing : Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

~ Summary ~

Ada sebuah kota besar yang bernama Midgar salah satu kota terbesar pertama yang berada di benua Alvarez, kota yang terkenal dengan kemajuan dan kekayaannya, dan juga tentram. Namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah keburukan yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, yaitu pertarungan yang membuat pemainnya masuk rumah sakit bahkan ada juga yang meninggal, game pertarungan itu disebut dengan 'Dead Batt', di mana pertarungan yang hanya mempunyai satu aturan yaitu siapa yang K.O/Dead/Menyerah dia yang kalah, permainan atau pertarungan yang tidak memandang pria ataupun wanita. Pertarungan yang di lakukan setiap malam, terkadang ada pertarungan yang di lakukan di atas ring tapi biasanya itu di adakan oleh pengusaha kaya yang mengadakan acara tersebut atau biasa di bilang tournament karena perlu hiburan, dan juga di adakan dengan iseng-iseng atau di tantang namun hal ini biasanya di lakukan di bar, jalanan, parkiran kosong, dan gedung kosong, alias di luar tournament. Bukan hanya di Midgar, di kota lainnya dan benua lainnya juga memiliki permainan mematikan tersebut, setiap peserta yang mengikuti permainan tersebut di pastikan memiliki klub, namun juga ada sebagian pemain tidak memiliki klub dengan alasan tersendiri.

Chapter 05 - Yang Sebenarnya

|| Alvarez - Midgar - Sector 19 ||

~20.28~

Suasana malam ini di Midgar tidak terlalu dingin maupun panas, namun angin malam tetap berhembus tetapi tidak terlalu deras

Zack duduk di pinggiran balkon kamarnya menikmati suasana malam sambil melihati yang saat ini berada dalam pandangannya entah itu perumahan ataupun jalanan yang sedang dilewati orang-orang.

Drrrrrrt, drrrrrrt, drrrrrrt

Ponsel Zack yang berada dalam saku celananyapun bergetar terus menerus tanda kalau ada panggilan masuk, Zack'pun mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat nomor beserta nama yang menghubunginya.

Zack mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran setelah melihat nama penelponnya, akhirnya Zack menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya lalu menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya.

 _"Halo Zack, apa kabar ?"_

Terdengar suara laki-laki di pendengaran Zack, suara tersebut terdengar santai.

"Ada apa ?"

 _"Ha,, ternyata kau masih menyimpan nomer ponselku rupanya"_

"Terserah apa katamu, ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku ?"

 _"Jangan datar begitu, setelah kau menjadi seorang pemain Dead Batt kau berubah sangat drastis"_

"Haaah, huuuh" Zack menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan

"Secepat itukah informasinya sampai ketelingamu ?"

 _"Haha,, apa kau pikir mengalahkan salah satu dari orang yang menakutkan tidak membuatmu terkenal ?"_

Pria tersebut tertawa namun tawa tersebut terdengar santai

"Ohh"

 _"Tapi kau harus lebih hati-hati, sepertinya banyak yang mulai mengincarmu, Zack"_

"Benar, termasuk kau bukan ?"

 _"Bukan aku, tapi mantan rekanmu"_

"Mantan rekanku ?"

Zack menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung

 _"Benar, dia sedang menuju ke Midgar. Mungkin sudah berada di Midgar"_

"Dari Nibelheim ke Midgar perlu 10 jam jika menggunakan kendaraan, apa kau yakin dia telah berada di Midgar ?"

 _"Entahlah, dia belum melaporkan bahwa ia telah di Midgar"_

"Jika sudah berada di Midgar mungkin 'mantan rekanku' yang kau maksud itu sangat mudah menemuiku bukan"

 _"Mungkin saja"_

"By the way, kau tidak sibuk hingga kau menyempatkan dirimu menghubungi ku ?"

 _"Aku berada di Negara, ada rapat"_

"Benarkah ? Sepertinya organisasi keamanan baru saja memulai pergerakan"

 _"Begitulah, apa kau telah menemukan informasi tentang Akatsuki ?"_

Zack yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut bungkam sementara, ia melihat kedalam kamarnya memastikan bahwa Rogue tidak mendengar percakapannya, namun saat ini Rogue tidak ada didalam kamarnya, setelah merasa aman Zack menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada yang pelan.

"Tidak, tapi klub itu diketuai oleh Uchiha Madara. Selebihnya belum ku dapatkan"

 _"Setidaknya kita mendapatkan informasi tentang ketuanya. Oh ya, Zack. Apa kau tau tentang perdagangan budak wanita ?"_

Zack melirik ponsel yang menempel ditelinga kanannya dengan tajam setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak, kau tau dari siapa ?"

 _"Dari Zell, dan Vincent saat ini sedang mencari tau identitas para budak yang berada di Alvarez tersebut"_

"Kau mengirim Zell dan Vincent rupanya, lalu saat ini ada 4 orang yang kau kirim menyelidiki Dunia Gelap ?"

 _"Jika itu termasuk kau, maka ada 5"_

"Lima ? Siapa satunya ?"

 _"Kakaknya Serah Farron"_

"Claire ? Kau membuat permainan ini semakin rumit Sephiroth"

 _"Hm.. Aku hanya ingin membuat 'mantan rekanmu' dan Claire bekerjasama, oleh karena itu aku mengatakan bahwa Serah berada didekatmu"_

"Yahh,, walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak mengerti alur permainan yang kau buat. Jadi apa tugasku selanjutnya ?"

 _"Buat mereka bekerjasama, apapun caranya asalkan tidak terlalu berlebihan"_

"Hah ?"

Zack memerengkan kepalanya, kali ini Zack sungguh bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sephiroth

 _"Pikirkan sendiri, hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Oh ya, apa kau juga telah mendapatkan informasi tentang Tifa ?"_

"Tidak, sejauh ini aku belum menemukannya. Apa dia tak ada kabar sama sekali ?"

 _"Tidak ada, aku jadi khawatir dengannya. Setelah ku tugaskan 3 bulan lalu untuk mendapatkan informasi Dunia Gelap, ia belum juga memberikan kabar. Apa jangan-jangan dia.."_

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, akan ku temukan dia, ada hal lain juga yang perlu ku lakukan"

 _"Baiklah Zack, ku percayakan dia padamu"_

"Ehmmm"

Titttt

Zack mengangguk, lalu ia memutuskan sambungan telpon tersebut dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Tok, tok, tok

Ketukan pintu kamar terdengar hingga balkon kamar Zack, Zackpun langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk!"

Ucap Zack dengan sedikit teriak, lalu ia kembali menatap kearah luar melihati jalanan dan perumahan.

Ckleeekkk, kreeeeek

Pintu kamar Zack terbuka, lalu seseorang masuk kemar Zack, orang tersebut melihat Zack sedang duduk di pinggiran balkon kamar lalu mendekati Zack dan bersandar di pinggiran pagar balkon sambil meminum soda.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Zack ?"

Tanya orang itu, Zack hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, orang itupun kembali meminum sodanya.

"Rogue, setelah kita membuat klub cabang di sini. Aku akan pergi ke Gonganga."

Ucap Zack kepada Rogue tanpa melirik ataupun menengoknya

"Terserah, intinya setelah membuat cabang di sini aku akan kembali ke Isgar"

Balas Rogue santai sambil menlap mulutnya dengan lengan kirinya yang di lapisi baju berlengan panjang warna hitam.

Zack yang mendengarnya hanya diam, ia memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

Rogue melihat jam yang ada di tangannya, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 21.00

"Ayo kita pergi, ku dengar akan ada pertarungan di sector .25 di sebuah parkiran mal yang tidak digunakan"

Lanjut Rogue sambil melirik Zack.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"

Rogue lebih dulu berjalan kepintu kamar, Zack menutup pintu balkonnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya

.

.

.

.

|| Alvarez - Midgar - Sector 01 (Pusat Kota) ||

~21.08~

Lightning, Cloud, dan Squall saat ini sedang berada di kantor kepolisian daerah.

Cloud dan Lightning berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kepala kepolisian, sedangkan Squall berada di luar kantor kepolisian.

Tok, tok, tok

Lightning mengetuk pintu yang bertulisan 'Kepala Kepolisian' tersebut tiga kali dengan santai.

"Masuk"

Ucap pria yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut santai.

Ckleeekk, kreeeek

Pintu dibuka Lightning lalu memasukinya sendiri tanpa diikuti oleh Cloud, karena Cloud menunggu di luar ruangan.

Lightning duduk dikursi yang tersedia di depan meja milik kepala kepolisian tersebut, lalu ia menunjukkan kartu identitas organisasi Turksnya kepada pria tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa anggota Turks kemari ?"

Tanya Kepala Kepolisian bersurai hitam disisir rapi kebelakang yang bernama Angeal Hawley dengan nada santai

"Aku kemari hanya untuk bertanya, apa kau tau dengan pria yang bernama Zack Fair ?"

Angel menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya. Memangnya ada apa ? Dia mantan kepolisian Midgar"

"Dimana dia ?"

Angel menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak tau saat ini dia berada dimana, memangnya Turks ada urusan apa dengannya ?"

Cloud memasuki ruangan tersebut, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Angeal.

"Dia mantan anggota Turks, saat ini dia sedang dalam status pencarian di mata kami"

Cloud berdiri tepat dibelakang Lightning yang sedang duduk, Lightning melirik kebelakang dengan malas sambil menghembus nafas kecil.

"Jadi Zack juga anggota Turks, jadi-"

Ucapan Angeal terpotong karena Cloud menjawab lebih dulu.

"Jadi dia hanya ditugaskan menjadi anggota kepolisian untuk dapat mengetahui aktifitas dunia gelap, namun gagal. Kurasa kau juga tau tentang itu Tuan Angeal Hawley"

Jelas Cloud datar

Bugkkk

"Ughh"

Lightning memukul perut Cloud dengan siku tangan kanannya cukup keras hingga membuat Cloud sedikit kesakitan sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Bisa kau berbicara lebih tenang Cloud, kita kemari untuk menanyakan keberadaan Zack"

Ucap Lightning yang sudah berdiri, lalu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Angeal.

"Maaf atas kelancangan temanku Tuan Angeal"

Angeal juga ikut berdiri lalu ia mengambil pulpen tersedia dimeja kerjanya dan merobek secarik kertas, setelah itu ia menulis sesuatu.

"Zack adalah bawahanku yang sangat baik, giat dan menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu, aku tidak tau kepastian alasan kenapa ia mengundurkan dirinya menjadi kepolisian. Dan juga aku sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa dia adalah anggota Turks, maksudnya mantan anggota Turks. Ini alamat rumahnya di Midgar, dia pernah bilang kalau siapapun yang mencarinya kunjungi saja alamat tersebut"

Angeal menjelaskan sambil tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan alamat rumah Zack yang tertulis disecarik kertas tersebut kepada Lightning. Lightning'pun menerima secarik kertas itu.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya Tuan Angeal"

Ucap Lightning ramah, lalu ia berbalik berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menarik Cloud namun langkah mereka terhenti karena Angel memanggil.

"Cloud, Lightning"

Panggilan Angeal membuat Cloud dan Lightning berbalik menatap Angeal.

"Selamat menjalankan tugas, dan selalu fokus"

Ucap Angeal ramah sambil tersenyum, Lightning dan Cloud mengangguk lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

~Di waktu yang bersamaan~

Di luar kantor kepolisian, terlihat Squall sedang bertelponan dengan seseorang.

"Kami telah berada di Midgar"

Ucap Squall kepada lawan bicaranya yang ada ditelponnya

 _"Begitu, baguslah. Jadi kalian bertiga yang menuju ke Midgar, padahal aku telah menyiapkan sebuah tugas untukmu"_

"Haha,, tapi aku sedang mencari seseorang disini. Dan tidak akan lama, setelah bertemu dengannya aku akan kembali ke Nibelheim dan meminta tugas darimu"

 _"Tidak perlu, setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu kau langsung pergi ke Valhalla"_

"Heh ? Untuk apa aku kesana ?"

 _"Aku mendapat laporan bahwa disana telah ada penculikan wanita, dan korbannya ada 10 wanita yang hilang. Jadi kau cari data identitas kesepuluh wanita tersebut, setelah itu kau kembali ke Nibelheim memberikan data tersebut. Aku dan Tseng akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut, setelah itu kau selesaikan kasus penculikan tersebut"_

"Baiklah, setelah itu aku minta libur 1 minggu ya ?"

 _"Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dan tugas itu, setelah itu kau bisa ambil liburan selama satu minggu, jika belum selesai jangan minta liburan"_

"Baiklah, baiklah"

Tiittt

Tanda sambungan telpon telah terputus, setelah selesai berhubungan dengan seseorang Squall langsung mencari nama seseorang untuk dihubunginya kembali.

Setelah menemukan nama orang yang ingin di hubunginya, Squall menekan tombol hijau yang ada pada ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang itu lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya.

 _"Yoo"_

"Aku ada di Midgar, kau ada di sector berapa ?"

 _"Kau telah di Midgar ya ? Aku berada di sector 16 menuju sector .21, temui aku di sector .21, di sana ada sebuah mal kecil yang tidak digunakan, kita bertemu dimal tersebut"_

"Baiklah"

Squall memutuskan sambungan telponnya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Di saat bersamaan Squall tidak lagi bertelponan dengan seseorang Lightning dan Cloud telah keluar dari gedung kantor kepolisian tersebut dan sedang berjalan menghampiri Squall.

Squall yang melihat mereka berjalan mendekatinyapun berbicara.

"Bagaimana ?"

Tanya Squall yang telah menyalakan motor sportnya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kita akan mengunjungi rumah Zack"

Jawab Cloud datar sambil menaiki motor sportnya lalu memasang helmnya.

Bruuumm, bruuummm

"Aku akan pergi menyelesaikan urusanku, semoga urusan kalian selesai. Sampai jumpa"

Ucap Squall, lalu pergi meninggalkan Lightning dan Cloud.

#NEXT


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Final Fantasy (IV, VII, VIII, X, XII, XIII) - Square Enix, Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece - Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima dan karakter manga/anime/game lainnya bukan milik Author.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, terlalu singkat alias alur kecepatan bin suka-suka Author, newbie.

Note : If you read this, please give me your comment. :)

Main Pairing : Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

~ Summary ~

Ada sebuah kota besar yang bernama Midgar salah satu kota terbesar pertama yang berada di benua Alvarez, kota yang terkenal dengan kemajuan dan kekayaannya, dan juga tentram. Namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah keburukan yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, yaitu pertarungan yang membuat pemainnya masuk rumah sakit bahkan ada juga yang meninggal, game pertarungan itu disebut dengan 'Dead Batt', di mana pertarungan yang hanya mempunyai satu aturan yaitu siapa yang K.O/Dead/Menyerah dia yang kalah, permainan atau pertarungan yang tidak memandang pria ataupun wanita. Pertarungan yang di lakukan setiap malam, terkadang ada pertarungan yang di lakukan di atas ring tapi biasanya itu di adakan oleh pengusaha kaya yang mengadakan acara tersebut atau biasa di bilang tournament karena perlu hiburan, dan juga di adakan dengan iseng-iseng atau di tantang namun hal ini biasanya di lakukan di bar, jalanan, parkiran kosong, dan gedung kosong, alias di luar tournament. Bukan hanya di Midgar, di kota lainnya dan benua lainnya juga memiliki permainan mematikan tersebut, setiap peserta yang mengikuti permainan tersebut di pastikan memiliki klub, namun juga ada sebagian pemain tidak memiliki klub dengan alasan tersendiri.

Chapter 06 - 4 Kaisar

~21.30~

Lightning dan Cloud kini telah berada di Sector 02 menuju Sector 19 yg cukup jauh dari pusat kota, mereka menggunakan motor masing-masing dengan kecepatan 60 - 80km/h. Karena mereka tau jika terlambat mereka tidak bisa menemui Zack dirumahnya. Dan disector dan disaat bersamaan namun beda arah jalan, Squall dengan kecepatan 60km/h menuju Sector .21, ingin menemui seseorang.

.

.

~Di waktu yang bersamaan~

Zack dan Rogue masih berada di wilayah Sector 19 berjalan menuju Sector .21, Zack mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam saku celana Jeans pendeknya setelah itu ia men'turn-off kan ponselnya lalu kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kira-kira siapa lawanku ya ?"

Ujar Zack membuka pembicaraan, Rogue hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tau.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya hanya para pecundang"

Jawab Rogue sambil menyeringai sedikit meremehkan.

"Jangan meremehkan lawanmu, kita tidak tau kekuatannya bukan"

Balas Zack sedikit menasehati.

"Ck, selama itu bukan 4 Kaisar itu bukan masalah bagiku"

Jawab Rogue datar sambil melirik Zack

"Buktinya kemarin kau kalah telak oleh Natsu"

Balas Zack, namun sejenak Zack tersadar dan tersentak kaget sambil melihat kearah Rogue.

"HEH!? 4 Kaisar ? Apa maksudmu ?"

Lanjut Zack dengan kekagetannya

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu tentang 4 Kaisar"

Jawab Rogue santai

"Jadi siapa mereka ? Apa mereka salah satu dari 100 orang mengerikan ?"

Rogue menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepalanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Zack.

"4 Kaisar bukan salah satu dari 100 orang mengerikan, mereka berada di posisi berbeda dari 100 orang mengerikan."

Jawab Rogue santai, namun ia masih menjeda penjelasannya untuk sedikit menarik nafas. Zack hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Rogue.

"Sebenarnya 100 orang mengerikan itu tidak ada, itu hanya julukan dari para pengikut(penonton) Dead Batt saja, sebenarnya kami yang disebut Orang Mengerikan bukanlah tandingan 4 Kaisar, bila tidak salah mereka tidak mengikuti satu klubpun"

"Jadi kalian yang sering disebut Orang Mengerikan itu hanya bualan ?"

Tanya Zack sambil menahan tawanya, Rogue yang mendengar kata terakhir dari pertanyaan Zack hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas tak menjawab.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dijuluki salah satu dari Orang Mengerikan, setidaknya kalian diakui di Dunia Gelap. Jadi siapa saja 4 Kaisar itu ?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menemui mereka semua. Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan satu Kaisar"

"Siapa ?"

Tanya Zack dengan melirik Rogue dengan serius, Rogue pun juga melirik Zack namun tidak seserius Zack.

"Kain, Kain Highwind"

Jawab Rogue santai, Zack hanya diam lalu menjawabnya hanya dengan berOh ria.

.

.

.

~22.13~

Bughh

Cloud memukul pintu rumah seseorang dengan tangan kanannya yang dikepal, hingga membuat tangannya memerah.

"Kita terlambat 30 menit, sekarang bagaimana ?"

Ucap Lightning yang entah dari arah mana munculnya. Lightning berjalan mendekati Cloud yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Pukk

Lightning menyentuh bahu kiri Cloud pelan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana sekarang ?"

Tanya Lightning -lagi- kepada Cloud, Cloud dengan pelan menyingkirkan tangan Lightning yang menyentuh bahunya lalu berbalik dengan menatap Lightning datar.

"Dia masih belum jauh, kita cari dia disekitar sini. Jika masih belum ketemu kita akan ke bar dimana Vincent melihat Zack untuk bertanya dimana pertandingan malam ini"

Jawab Cloud sedikit menjelaskan, Lightning menyentuh keningnya dan mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Cloud.

#Bersambung

{{OWARI}}

Bagaimana ? Pendek ya ? Hehe,, lgi kehabisan ide..

Nb Char :

Kain Highwind = Final Fantasy IV


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer : Final Fantasy (IV, VII, VIII, X, XII, XIII) - Square Enix, Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece - Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima dan karakter manga/anime/game lainnya bukan milik Author.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, terlalu singkat alias alur kecepatan bin suka-suka Author, newbie.

Note : If you read this, please give me your comment. :)

Main Pairing : Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

~ Summary ~

Ada sebuah kota besar yang bernama Midgar salah satu kota terbesar pertama yang berada di benua Alvarez, kota yang terkenal dengan kemajuan dan kekayaannya, dan juga tentram. Namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah keburukan yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, yaitu pertarungan yang membuat pemainnya masuk rumah sakit bahkan ada juga yang meninggal, game pertarungan itu disebut dengan 'Dead Batt', di mana pertarungan yang hanya mempunyai satu aturan yaitu siapa yang K.O/Dead/Menyerah dia yang kalah, permainan atau pertarungan yang tidak memandang pria ataupun wanita. Pertarungan yang di lakukan setiap malam, terkadang ada pertarungan yang di lakukan di atas ring tapi biasanya itu di adakan oleh pengusaha kaya yang mengadakan acara tersebut atau biasa di bilang tournament karena perlu hiburan, dan juga di adakan dengan iseng-iseng atau di tantang namun hal ini biasanya di lakukan di bar, jalanan, parkiran kosong, dan gedung kosong, alias di luar tournament. Bukan hanya di Midgar, di kota lainnya dan benua lainnya juga memiliki permainan mematikan tersebut, setiap peserta yang mengikuti permainan tersebut di pastikan memiliki klub, namun juga ada sebagian pemain tidak memiliki klub dengan alasan tersendiri.

Chapter 07 - Wanita!

|| Sector - .21 ||

~22.46~

Zack dan Rogue telah berada di Sector .21, kini mereka sedang berjalan mencari tempat yang bernama 'mal' itu berada. Namun tak lama setelah itu mereka menemukan gedung kosong berlantai tiga yang tidak digunakan, dan mereka berpikir tidak, lebih tepatnya Zack mengatakan bahwa gedung tersebutlah mal yang mereka maksud. Namun bukan mal yang mereka tuju melainkan parkiran berlantai tiga yang terletak disebelah mal itu yang mereka berdua masuki.

Setelah mereka memasuki parkiran dan berjalan menuju parkiran dilantai dua mereka melhat beberapa mobil yang digerumbungi oleh puluhan manusia dan sebagian para gerumbulan itu ada yang duduk diatas mobil, ada yang sedang minum-minuman dipinggiran parkiran dan aktifitas lainnya termasuk bercinta antara laki-laki dan perempuan, entah itu didalam mobil atau dipojokkan parkiran, tapi Rogue dan Zack hanya menghiraukannya dan mereka berjalan mendekati seorang pria yang berpenampilan seperti preman pasar yang sedang asik bermain kartu.

"Oeee!"

Panggil Rogue kepada pria berpenampilan preman tersebut, namun bukan pria itu saja yang menoleh, melainkan kawanannya yang sedang bermain kartupun ikut menoleh kearah Rogue dan Zack.

Di kumpulan gerombolan lainnya ada sekelompok kumpulan para ladys berpakaian minim menatap kearah Zack dan Rogue sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Heyy,, bukankah pria yang gaya rambut emo itu Rogue ? Dia tampan sekali!"

Bisik gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kebelakang kepada gadis berambut pink sebahu yang terurai rapi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Rogue yang lagi berbincang-bincang.

"Iya, tapi pria yang disebelah Rogue lebih tampan!"

Balas gadis berambut pink tersebut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Zack yang berdiri dibelakang Rogue.

"Apa tidak ada pertarungan disini ?"

Tanya Rogue kepada pria berpenampilan preman tersebut.

"Kau ingin bertarung ya ? Jika 'iya' coba saja kau temui gadis disana, jika kau menang bukan cuman uang yang kau dapat, kau juga bisa menidurinya malam ini."

Jawab pria tersebut sambil menyeringai sekaligus menunjuk gadis yang berambut pirang dikuncir empat berperawakan ramping dan penampilan yang sangat minim mulai dari baju kaos minim yang berwarna merah dan celana mini yang masih memperlihatkan bagian pahanya yang mulus. Rogue menapa kearah Zack, menunggu jawaban.

"Apa kau ingin aku melawan lacur itu ?"

Tanya Zack sambil menunjuk kearah wanita tersebut.

"Oe, oe, jangan salah sangka dulu. Dia masih perawan kawan, ku rasa kau tidak mungkin tidak tau dengan 10 wanita menakutkan, dia salah satunya kawan. Namanya Temari, dia masih jomblo loh."

Jawab pria tersebut, dan teman-temannya hanya mengangguk.

"Ohh, Temari ya ? Aku pernah dengar tentangnya, apa benar dia semena-"

Ucapan Rogue terpotong.

Plukkk

Zack mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu meninjukannya kearah telapak tangan kirinya sambil berkata.

"Kalau dia masih perawan, kenapa harus di tolak !?"

Ucap Zack dengan nada semangatnya.

"Oe, oe, apa kau pernah bercinta Zack ?"

Tanya Rogue kepada Zack, Zack yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut memasang wajah kusam sambil menggeleng pelan. Rogue dan pria yang mengetahui itupun hanya menahan tawa mereka.

"Ayolah, jangan menertawakanku. Kenapa kalian tidak menertawakan gadis itu saja ?"

Zack hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya kesal akibat ditertawakan.

"Heyy,, jadi kau benar-benar ingin melawan Temari ?"

Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Ku rasa kau bakal kalah, karena dia selalu bermain curang, kecuali kau bisa menahlukan gadis perawan"

Lanjut salah satu kawan pria preman tersebut.

"Untuk bisa tidur bareng gadis perawan apa yang tidak ?"

Ucap Zack sekaligus mengusapkan jempol kanannya dengan hidungnya singkat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Zack berjalan menghampiri Temari, Temari yang menyadarinyapun melirik kearah Zack dengan heran, namun sebelum Zack sangat dekat dengan Temari jalannya dihalau oleh seseorang.

"Opss, tapi dia milikku b*tch!"

Ucap pria berambut merah yang berdiri didepan Zack. Kini para manusia yang awalnya terpencar berkumpul melihati Zack dan pria berambut merah itu.

"Tapi aku lebih dulu melihatnya b*tch!"

Balas Zack tak mau kalah. Temari pun menghampiri mereka dan berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka sambil menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya di masing-masing bibir mereka.

"Sttt,, kalian ingin diriku ?"

Tanya Temari dengan percaya diri sambil melirik mereka secara bergantian, dan mereka hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Temari melirik kearah Zack dan berucap.

"Kau sipemula itu ya ? Aku terkejut kau bisa mengalahkan adik dari ketua pengusaha dunia gelap -Spriggan- dengan mudah"

Temari pun mengusapi pipi Zack dengan lembut dengan tangan kirinya, lalu kini Temari melirik pria berambut merah yang berada disebelah kanannya sambil mengusapi pipinya dengan lembut.

"Sasori, jika kau menang dengan pemula ini aku akan melayanimu malam ini"

Dan kini Temari kembali menatap Zack sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Dan kau pemula, jika kau menang melawan Sasori maka aku akan jadi milikmu"

"Bagaimana ?"

Ujar Temari meliriki Sasori dan Zack secara bergantian, dan mereka hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu hasilnya. Dahh.."

Temari pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi keluar zona pertarungan yang akan digunakan oleh Zack dan Sasori.

Zack dan Sasori kini saling berpandangan satu sama lain, bukan pandangan biasa melainkan pandangan untuk saling mengalahkan untuk memperebutkan seorang wanita.

"Hanya dengan mengalahkan Natsu bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku pemula!"

Ujar Sasori dengan nada datarnya.

"Namaku bukan 'pemula' kutu kuprett!"

Jawab Zack dengan kesal.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli dengan namamu"

"B*ngs*t!"

Ujar Zack sambil sweatdrop.

Temari kini duduk diatas bagian depan salah satu mobil melihati kumpulan manusia yang berkumpul untuk melihat perkelahian Zack dan Sasori memperebutkan dirinya.

"Na,, Temari. Kau dukung siapa ?"

Tanya Rogue yang bersandar dipinggiran sebelah kiri mobil yang diduduki Temari. Temari melirik sekilas kearah Rogue dengan santai.

"Aku mendukung pemula itu, kau ?"

Jawab Temari yang dilanjutkan bertanya balik kepada Rogue.

"Zack ? Aku juga mendukungnya"

Jawab Rogue enteng, Temari kembali melirik Rogue.

"Namanya Zack ya ? Nama dan orangnya sangat cocok, sama-sama tampan, apa kemampuannya juga cocok dengan nama dan orangnya ya ?"

"Tentu saja, dia salah satu dari Sabertooth sekarang!"

"Jadi dia ikut dengan pecundang seperti kalian ?"

Temari pun menahan tawanya setelah berucap demikian.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu honey, ku pastikan kau besok tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal jika Zack menang"

"Ahaa,, aku jadi takut. Tidak apalah, jika dia bisa membuatku puas tidak bisa berjalan satu hari bukan masalah bagiku"

Balas Temari sambil tersenyum, yap. Tersenyum merendahkan.

"Cihh,,, dasar b*tch!"

Walaupun Rogue berdecis, namun desisan tersebut bukanlah desisan kesal biasanya, namun desisan tersebut diiringi senyuman tipis pada bibirnya.

"Mana Minerva ?"

Tanya Temari santai.

"Mungkin lagi bercinta dengan Sting, kenapa kau bertanya ?"

"Hanya bertanya, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, jadi ingat perkelahian kami saat merebutkan Sasuke"

Rogue yang mendengar pengakuan itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

* * *

Squall kini telah berada di sector .21, dan saat ini ia telah memasuki parkiran yang berada disebelah mal yang tidak lagi digunakan, namun Squall masih berada dilantai satu menunggu seseorang.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundak Squall, sontak Squall langsung menoleh kebelakangnya karena kaget.

"Ckk, kau mengagetkan saja! Jadi apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan ? Dan bagaimana dengan Rinoa ?"

Squall pun langsung memberikan beberapa pertanyaan kepada pria yang memiliki tato tribal diwajah bagian kirinya dan rambut pirang berjambul tersebut.

"Baru juga tiba kau telah memberikanku ribuan pertanyaan, kau sama sekali tidak sabaran"

Jawab pria berjambul itu kepada Squall.

"Kita akan mencari tau kemana Rinoa dibawa, dengan bertanya pada para lacur disini bodoh!"

Lanjut pria tersebut.

"Ooo,, jadi maksudmu disini sarang para lacur kelas teri begitu"

Balas Squall santai.

"Huuhh,, bukan. Disini akan ada pertarungan yang menarik pada tengah malam nantinya, makanya para lacur dan sekumpulan pecundang akan berkumpul disini. Ohh,, iya. Kurasa Zack juga akan ada disini"

"Oh, benarkah ? Sepertinya aku ingin melihat pertarungannya, pasti menarik karena Zack adalah satu-satunya Agen 1st Class di Turks. Zell, dimana kumpulan orang menyedihkan itu sekarang ?"

"Ada dilantai dua, kudengar ada keributan. Kayaknya ada yang berkelahi"

Jawab Zell santai sambil menunjuk keatas.

"Oh ya, apa benar Cloud dan Claire belum tau soal Zack ?"

Squall yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Zell hanya mengangguk.

"Benar, mereka belum tau sama sekali. Bahkan mereka ada disini untuk mencari Zack dan Serah"

"Serah adiknya Claire itukan ?"

"Benar"

"Aku pernah bilang bukan kalau Rinoa bersama dengan Serah ? Namun Rinoa telah dibeli oleh salah satu organisasi terkenal di Dunia Gelap yang berada di Grand Line, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena organisasi tersebut adalah organisasi yang dikenal dengan nama Emperor Sea pasti banyak organisasi yang bekerjasama dengannya. Kurasa kau tau itu, jadi kita akan bertanya dengan para lacur itu dikota mana Rinoa berada, jika belum mendapatkan infonya terpaksa kau harus ke Grand Line sendiri"

Squall mendengar penjelasan tersebut hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas penjelasan Zell.

"Apa aku perlu kesana untuk menjemputnya, yang benar saja, padahal aku malas sekali kembali kesana. Setelah ini aku harus ke Valhalla untuk mencari data 10 wanita yang hilang"

"Sangat kebetulan, aku punya teman disana namanya Hyuga Neji, aku bisa memintanya untuk membantumu, jadi kau bisa menemukan 10 data itu dengan cepat, aku juga ingin mendaftarkannya masuk ke Turks, biar dalam menyelesaikan kasus aku punya partner"

Jelas Zell sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, thanks bantuannya Zell"

Balas Squall sambil tersenyum tipis, dan Zell hanya mengacungkan jempolnya santai.

#Bersambung

Akhirnya bisa juga buat chapter ini cukup panjang setelah chapter sebelumnya sangat pendek. Okeh RnR'ny ya kawan.. :D

Character :

Zell Dincht (Final Fantasy VIII) = Rekan Squall yang berada dalam organisasi yang sama yaitu SeeD pada serial gamenya.

 **Hargai karya orang lain dengan memberikan pendapat entah itu kritik, saran, kesan, dsb. Agar sang author mendapatkan semangat untuk terus menunjukkan ide atau karyanya**


	8. Chapter 8

Desclaimer : Final Fantasy (IV, VII, VIII, X, XII, XIII) - Square Enix, Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece - Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima dan karakter manga/anime/game lainnya bukan milik Author.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, terlalu singkat alias alur kecepatan bin suka-suka Author, newbie.

Note : If you read this, please give me your comment. :)

Main Pairing : Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)

~ Summary ~

Ada sebuah kota besar yang bernama Midgar salah satu kota terbesar pertama yang berada di benua Alvarez, kota yang terkenal dengan kemajuan dan kekayaannya, dan juga tentram. Namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah keburukan yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, yaitu pertarungan yang membuat pemainnya masuk rumah sakit bahkan ada juga yang meninggal, game pertarungan itu disebut dengan 'Dead Batt', di mana pertarungan yang hanya mempunyai satu aturan yaitu siapa yang K.O/Dead/Menyerah dia yang kalah, permainan atau pertarungan yang tidak memandang pria ataupun wanita. Pertarungan yang di lakukan setiap malam, terkadang ada pertarungan yang di lakukan di atas ring tapi biasanya itu di adakan oleh pengusaha kaya yang mengadakan acara tersebut atau biasa di bilang tournament karena perlu hiburan, dan juga di adakan dengan iseng-iseng atau di tantang namun hal ini biasanya di lakukan di bar, jalanan, parkiran kosong, dan gedung kosong, alias di luar tournament. Bukan hanya di Midgar, di kota lainnya dan benua lainnya juga memiliki permainan mematikan tersebut, setiap peserta yang mengikuti permainan tersebut di pastikan memiliki klub, namun juga ada sebagian pemain tidak memiliki klub dengan alasan tersendiri.

Chapter 08 - Orang ke-3

Squall dan Zell telah berada dikerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menonton pertarungan Zack melawan Sasori, posisi penonton tepat berada disisi ring sehingga mereka dapat melihat secara langsung pertarungan tersebut.

Awalnya Squall heran kenapa Zack ingin melakukan pertarungan ini, tapi setelah bertanya dengan orang sekitar. Akhirnya Squall baru mengetahuinya, namun tetap saja Squall heran dengan pikiran Zack. Menantang orang terkuat hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita, namun Squall dapat menebak satu hal walaupun satu hal tersebut hanyalah 'kemungkinan'.

"Zack memang luar biasa!"

Ucap Zell setelah melihat pertarungan Sasori dengan Zack yang lumayan epic, Squall yang berdiri disampingnya hanya melihat perkelahian tersebut dengan santai tanpa menanggapi perkataan Zell.

Ditengah-tengah pertarungan Zack terlihat babak belur, begitu juga dengan Sasori. Akan tetapi hal tersebut bukan alasan untuk mereka kalah.

Bughh

Zack meninju wajah Sasori dengan cepat dan kuat hingga tepat mengenai mata kanannya , Sasori yang terkejut hanya termundur kebelakang akibat pukulan tersebut. Tidak menerima pukulan tersebut Sasori pun membalas pukulan Zack namun dibagian perut yang tak kalah kuat sama pukulan Zack sebelumnya.

"Guaahhh!"

Zack yang perutnya dipukulpun mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah dari mulutnya, Sasori yang melihat hal itu menyeringai merendahkan dan senang, Ia pun menganggap dirinya akan menang.

Zack yang melihat seringaian tersebut dengan sigap mendekap bagian perut Sasori dengan kuat lalu mendorongnya kearah kerumunan orang, shingga orang-orang yang berada disisi ring pun bergeser memberi jalan. Sasori yang terkejut dengan aksi Zack memukuli pundak Zack dengan kuat, namun Zack menahan rasa sakitnya alias tak menghiraukannya dan terus mendorong Sasori hingga membentur tembok.

"Argkk!"

Dengan punggung yang membentur tembok dengan keras, sontak membuat Sasori mengeluarkan tetesan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kita impas!"

Ucap Zack menyeringai dengan sangat tenang dan terlihat napasnya yang terengah-engah, setelah itu Zack melanjutkan aksinya dengan memukuli perut Sasori secara bertubi-tubi.

Sasori yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Zack hanya terdiam dan tak membalasnya, hingga akhirnya Zack menendangnya dengan lutut kaki kanannya dan lutut kaki kirinya secara bergantian. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan serangan terakhir Zack yaitu memegang kepala Sasori lalu menghempaskannya kelantai dengan sangat keras.

Bughh.

Kepala Sasori pun terhempas kelantai dengan keras hingga menyebabkan darah dari kepalanya mengalir keluar secara perlahan. Zack yang babak belur mengangkat tangan kanannya yang penuh luka sambil mengepalkannya tanda ia menang.

Zack melirik kearah Squall dan Zell yang menonton perkelahiannya, namun Squall tak menghiraukannya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan area pertarungan tersebut. Zack tidak begitu mempedulikannya, Ia pun menghampiri Rogue dan Temari. Begitu juga dengan para penonton, mereka pun menghampiri Zack. Namun baru lima langkah Zack berjalan Ia pingsan, sontak Rogue dan Temari bergegas mendekati Zack dan membawanya kedalam mobil milik Temari.

Didalam mobil milik Temari, Zack tertidur alias pingsan dalam pangkuan Temari sedangkan Rogue meninggalkan mereka didalam mobil dengan alasan ingin Ia ingin mencari anggota untuk direkrut memasuki klub Sabertooth dan membuat cabangnya di Midgar.

.

.

Temari telah selesai mengobati dan menutup luka-luka Zack dengan perban yg ia sediakan dimobilnya, jika ditanya kenapa ada kotak P3K dimobilnya? Alasannya karena banyak pria pemain Dead Batt yang memasuki mobilnya, namun baru kali ini Temari melakukan pelayanan special kepada Zack apa mungkin ia menyukai Zack ?

Temari hanya tersenyum geli memikirkan hal tersebut, namun kali ini entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa Ia benar – benar menyukai Zack dan dari sekian banyak pria yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya, hanya Zack yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Jujur, Ia juga sebenarnya belum pernah sekalipun bercinta dengan pria manapun.

Ia akui baru kali ini, Ia begitu menyukai seorang pria. Setelah kejadian lima tahun lalu yang mengharusnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan seorang pria yang berasal dari benua Negara.

Kembali ketempat dimana Squall dan Zell berada, kini mereka berada dipinggiran parkiran melihat kearah luar memandangi daerah timur Sector 21.

"Zack terluka parah, apa perlu kita tolong ?"

Tanya Zell kepada Squall dengan santai sambil memainkan PSP miliknya.

"Tidak, jika kita dekat dengannya akan ada yang curiga. Apalagi didekatnya ada Rogue!-" "Ahh! Tunggu, untuk alasan apa Rogue ada di Alvarez ?"

Tanya Squall kepada Zell dengan wajah kebingungan, sedangkan Zell yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya heran.

"Benar juga, aku juga baru menyadarinya!"

Jawab Zell sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, Squall hanya merespon dengan hembusan napasnya.

"Tunggu disini!"

Zell meninggalkan Squall sendirian ditempat, sedangkan Squall tak menghiraukannya dan kembali menatap wilayah timur Sector 21.

Sudah 10 menit Zell pergi meninggalkan Squall, tapi Squall tak mempedulikannya dan hanya melihat pertarungan kelas teri yang tak diketahuinya untuk apa.

Pukk

Seseorang menepuk pundak kiri Squall dengan pelan, sontak Squall menoleh kearah seseorang tersebut.

"Siapa kau ?"

.

.

Jalanan di Sector 36 kini telah sunyi, dan yang tersisa hanyalah Cloud dan Lightning yang sedang berjalan mengitari Sector mencari suatu tempat, hingga pada akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah gang yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Lightning yang cukup merinding memegang erat tangan Cloud.

"Kau yakin ?"

Tanya Lightning mulai ragu, Cloud melihat kearah Claire dengan heran dan bertanya.

"Kenapa ? Kau takut ?"

"T-tentu saja tidak! Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menyelidiki Dark World"

Cloud yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan memasuki gang tersebut tanpa menanggapi kalimat Claire, dan Claire hanya mengikuti Cloud tanpa memperpanjang kalimatnya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan memasuki gang tersebut mereka melihat sebuah bar yang masih terbuka dan memasukinya. Setelah masuk kedalam mereka melihat seluruh ruangan tersebut yang tidak terlalu ramai, agar terlihat tidak mencurigakan Claire dan Cloud menuju meja yang dimana terdapat seorang Bartender pria untuk duduk.

"Ingin pesan apa tuan, nyonya ?"

Tanya bartender tersebut kepada Cloud dan Claire yang telah duduk.

"Segelas winenya satu"

Pesan Cloud kepada bartender tersebut, Claire yang terkejut pun menoleh kearah Cloud dan menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan Cloud hanya melirik Claire dengan santai merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau bisa meminumnya ?"

Tanya Claire pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Cloud.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ? Aku sering meminumnya"

Jawab Cloud santai. Bersamaan dengan itu segelas wine yang dipesan Cloud pun datang.

Saat hendak meminum wine tersebut, tangan Cloud dihalau oleh Claire. Hal itu membuat Cloud menoleh kearahnya dengan malas.

"Kau tau tujuan kita kemari bukan ? Bukankah kau yang bersikeras untuk kemari !"

Ucap Claire dengan nada pelan namun sedikit penekanan. Tanpa Cloud hiraukan, Cloud menarik Claire dan memeluknya. Sontak membuat Claire terkejut, lalu Cloud mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga kiri Claire dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ya! Dan kau harus bisa menahan dirimu agar tidak dicurigai, kau pikir orang-orang disini tidak curiga ? Dari tadi kau diperhatikan oleh mereka, jangan membuatku kerepotan!"

Itulah kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh Cloud yang membuat Claire terkejut. Benar, karena Cloud dan Claire berbeda kelas, Cloud sudah ahli dalam melakukan penyelidikan Dark World, berbeda dengan Claire yang dimana ia ahli dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sulit dipecahkan.

Claire melirik sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa pria-pria dalam bar tersebut memandangi mereka berdua, lalu Cloud melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil wine miliknya lalu meminumnya perlahan.

Krieett

Pintu bar terbuka tanda bahwa ada seseorang masuk, seorang pria berpenampilan biasa namun menggunakan topeng pesta berwarna hitam yang menutupi wajah bagian matanya, pria tersebut sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh bar termasuk Cloud dan Claire yang kini tengah memperhatikan pria bertopeng tersebut berjalan mendekati meja bartender.

"Cecil!"

Panggil pria tersebut kepada bartender pria yang bernama Cecil, Cecil'pun yang tadinya sedang membersihkan gelas kini berbalik dan melihat kearah pria bertopeng tersebut, eskpresi Cecil sedikit menunjukkan keterkejutan kepada pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Kain!"

Panggilan dari Cecil membuat seluruh isi bar dilantai bawah terkejut termasuk Claire, terkecuali dengan Cloud.

Kenapa Claire terkejut ? Kain Highwind telah muncul, pria ke-3 dari 4 Kaisar yang menguasai pertarungan Dead Batt, untuk apa tujuannya berada di Alvarez ?

Nb char :

Cecil Harvey = Final Fantasy IV

To be Continue


End file.
